Power Rangers Jedi Force
by jediranger101
Summary: Kimberly left the Power Rangers because of a greater responsibilty as a Jedi. Now she must lead the new team of Power Rangers using the power of the force with her brothers as rangers. Tommy/Kim later on, Kira/OC, etc.
1. Prologue

This takes place a year after she left the Power Rangers and about a couple months after she wrote the letter with Tommy.

Kimberly Ann Hart sat in her bedroom in her house in Miami where her father lives. She never told her friends the real reason she left Angel Grove. Granted she left for the Pan Global games but left a few weeks she had arrived. She had in fact received a message from her father to come to Miami to finish her training. Training to be a Jedi Knight that is, she went into bed and closed her eyes missing her friends especially Tommy.

Then Kimberly's father came in. He was about 5'8 wearing jeans and a sleeve-less shirt; his hair was short and clean shaven.

"Kim, get up we have to leave now."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"There is a disturbance in force. Come with me to the basement."

"But what about Kyle and Ben?" (Her younger brothers).

"Don't worry. I'll get them."

Kimberly jumped out of her bed preceded to the basement. As she went down the stairs she some kind of some transporting device. She turned around to see her father come down with her younger brothers. Kyle looked to be around 10 years old with short brown hair combed back. The other one Ben, was only 6 years old and he had curly hair.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"A Sith just entered the house and I need to get you three out of here."

"You're not coming."

"Kyle, I can't. My time has come."

"No daddy please to don't go." Little Ben ran towards his father and he picked him up lifting him in the air.

"My brave little Ben, don't worry I'll always be with you. But I need you to do something for me. Can you take care of your brother and sister for me?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my boy. Kim you are no longer my student. You are a Jedi Knight. Watch over your brothers remember they are the one's."

"Yes Daddy, I promise." She gave her father one last hug before they stepped into the transporter. Her father started up the engines and began the countdown. All of a sudden there was a noise that came from above and the door swung open where a dark figure stood. He was wearing a black hooded cape which concealed his face. In his right hand he held a sword but it was no regular sword, it looked more like a laser that was the length of a sword with a red glow. It began to speak in a dark deep voice.

"Give me the children."

"You'll never get my kids." He took a out a handle and flipped a switch igniting a laser sword but with a blue color. He turned to look at his children one last time and telepathically said his final message.

"Remember, the force will be with you, always." He pushed a button on the console and a tunnel opened up and the engines started to switch on. Before Kim could speak the transporter blasted off and off they went. They were going through a tunnel under the sea. She looked at her brothers' who had worried looks on their faces. She wanted to say something to calm them but their were no words that could come out of her mouth. After hours of travel the ride ended in a room similar to their own basement. As they got out of the machine another figure came down the stairs. He looked similar to her father but slightly younger and clean shaven.

"Kim."

"Hello uncle Shen."

"Where is your father?" Kim looked at her uncle with a sorry look and no words to describe what happened.

"Come on, lets get your brothers' to bed. They can sleep in Anton's room."

She followed her uncle up the stairs swearing that one day she would find her father's attacker.


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars or any other characters that pertain to it. The characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, and Sarah are mine.

Author's Note: This takes place 9 years later. Kim is 27, Kyle is 19, and Ben, Anton, and Sarah are 15. Also, they are living in Angel Grove.

The Arrival

Kim just arrived home from work after a long day. She pulled into the garage and headed inside. As she was putting her keys down and taking her coat off a woman with white

"Hello Miss Hart how was your day."

"Hi Rosie. Long day but still no client." (Rosie is the caretaker of the house and is the family android who looks similar to Data but a women).

"Can I get anything for you Miss Hart."

"A cup of tea thank you and Rosie how many times have to told you to call me Kimblery."

"A least once more Miss Hart." She turned away and headed to the kitchen.

Kim just smiled and went to sit down. Then Rosie came back with the tea and the daily mail in her other hand.

"Here is your team Miss Hart and the mail."

"Than you Rosie." She flipped through the mail and noticed one in particular. It was from her younger brother Kyle. She immediatiely opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear Kim:_

_I hope Ben and Anton are not giving you too much trouble. Anyway I am studying for my finals which I have to say is pretty difficult. I hope to be back in town for in about a month for the summer. Tell Ben he van finally have his rematch._

Love,

Kyle

She put down the letter and sipped her tea. Kyle went to New York last year after graduating from high school to pursue a career in Accounting. She missed him and she knew Ben missed him as well because the two have always been like glue.

"Miss Hart, there is a phone call for you from Angel Groove High. A Principal Stewart."

"Thank you Rosie. I'll take it in here. Hello this is Kimberly Hart."

"Hello Miss Hart. This is Principal Stewart, I was calling regarding your brother Ben Hart and cousin Anton Riley."

"What have they done now Principal?"

"Well, they played a prank on their teacher Mrs. Smith."

"May I ask what that was?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Believe me I can think of a couple of things."

"Anyways, they and their friend will be serving detention this afternoon after school."

"Alright, thank you Principal Steward."

"You're welcome Miss Hart. Have a nice day." Click.

Kim put down the phone with thoughts going into her head (Ben, Anton what have you done this time?)

Meanwhile: At Angel Groove High

In the Principal's office sat three students. The one on the far right looked slightly like Kim but younger. He had a buzzed hair cut, brown hair and green eyes. Sitting right next to him was another young man about the same age with short black hair and brown eyes. Directly next to him was a young girl whose hair was at shoulder length. Principal Steward stepped into his office and stood right up to the three.

"Well, looks like we have the trouble makers here again."

The brown haired boy just looked at him and made a quick gesture with his hand

"Actually, you are feeling very charitable today. So I think you will let this slide."

"Actually, I am feeling very charitable today. So I think I will let this slide but do not do it again understood?"

The girl had a very shocked look on her face of what just happened.

Black haired boy stood up, "Absolutely sir."

A few minutes later the three walked out of the campus walking together when the girl stopped.

"Alright Ben spill."

"Sarah what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, enough with the act. I saw you hypnotize or whatever you did to Principal Steward everytime we get in trouble so what you a magician or something? Anton, could I have a little back up please?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"I cannot believe to two sometimes. We have been friends since the first grade and I always feel like you're hiding something from me." Sarah walked off angrily.

Disappointed Ben and Anton continued walking down the street towards home.

"You know she's right cous."

"Right, how would this sound Anton? Hey Sarah, you ever Star Wars, well our whole family are Jedi. How does that sound to you?"

"We will have to tell her sooner or later. Besides you may never get the chance to ask out."

Ben didn't want to answer that. He has had a crush on Sarah since they were little but never had the guts to tell her how she felt.

As they continued walking they passed an alley way where they heard a noise. The two went to investigate and at first saw nothing then six dark figures appeared out of thin air. They began to circle around the two boys and each pulling out holster and igniting it into a laser sword. The colors of their blades were blood red.

"So, who invented these clowns?"

"I don't know. Ben you think their Sith."

"Only one way to find out."

Ben and Anton pulled out holsters of their own out of the backpacks. Ben switched his with the blade being green and Anton's was yellow. They got into fight ready stances. Ben lifted his blade high and turned his hands to have it face downward. Anton was in a stance similar to someone getting ready to bat in baseball. The figures charged at them and the battle began.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I did not expect to so many at this point in time. Though I am at a little dilemma; I know the morphers will be lightsabers themselves but I do not have yet a morphing call or what the ranger suits will look like. What I do know is the first three colors will be green, and light blue. If anyone has any ideas let me know. The next chapter will be up asap.


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars or any other characters that pertain to it. The characters of Ben, Anton, and Sarah are mine.

Author's Note: Alright time to get into some of the action. This is where the fun begins.

Confrontation

As the dark figures charged Ben blocked a swing from one of them. Anton jumped high into the air to escape the middle. Ben took a swing at one of the figures and sliced one in half.

"Alright one down four to go?" Ben spoke to soon he turned to the one he just sliced and it was putting it self back together.

"What the heck?" Anton also tried to cut one of the figures but the same process.

Even though they were holding out pretty well it was clear that these beings were no easy task but all of a sudden the figures disappeared in thin air.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it. Come on lets go home."

One second Ben and Anton were in the ally, the next second they became a blur.

Meanwhile: In space out of earth's atmosphere: A large round looking ship towers over the planet. Inside a man in black armor with a lizard head walks through the halls. He stops at a large door to see another dark figure but his face is covered behind a cloak.

"Balthazar what have you to report?"

"We have made contact with the Jedi my lord. They were no match for our troops."

"Excellent. Did you observe anything else?"

"Yes there was a girl with the other two."

"Why would I be interested in one girl?"

"She has potential my lord."

"Does she now, Balthazar send your best man to seize so that we may convert her?"

"Yes master."

Balthazar exited the room leaving the dark figure laughing quietly to him.

Back at the house:

Ben and Anton just walked in and were greeted by Rosie.

"Welcome home Master Ben, Master Anton."

"Hi Rosie, do you know where my sister is? It's urgent."

"Miss Hart is in the basement. Is there anything else I could get you Master Ben?"

"I'll take a diet coke."

"Make that two."

"Very well."

The two then proceeded to the basement where they found Kim in a chair observing a large computer screen.

"So what happened?"

"Well you see this time it wasn't my fault. I was protecting Sarah from a harasser and I got a little carried away."

"No not that. Anything about who attacked you?"

"Oh, well there isn't much to say about them. I mean they were dark, no face, and we couldn't penetrate them. Wait a minute, how did you know?"

"The sensors went off and I can always sense when you're in danger."

"Right big sister always looking out even when she is no where near."

"Precisely now what did you mean by penetrate?'

"What Ben is trying to say is that every time we made a dent in them who rejuvenated."

"My god, I think it we should report this to the counsel."

The sensors went off and Kim turned on the screen. It was Sarah surrounded by the things that attacked Ben and Anton earlier along another person.

"I'm going to help her."

"Ben wait, we don't know anything about them."

"Look Sarah needs help. Isn't that what we are supposed to do, protect the innocent?"

Kimberly stopped. She knew he was right as he ran away up the stairs in a flash.

"So who doe she get that from?"

"Your uncle. Come on lets contact your father." Kim then punched in some controls and turned to another projector which provided a holographic image of a droid (similar to C3PO).

"You have reached the Jedi Temple at Yavin 4. How may I be of service?"

"I need to speak to Master Shen immediately."

"One moment please." A few seconds later and Kimberly's uncle appeared on the holographic projector.

"Kim, Anton it's nice to see you."

"Hi Uncle Shen."

"Hey Dad."

"I was told this was an emergency"

"Yes the Sith are here on Earth."

There were other voices coming from Shen's end which sounded like shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad. Ben and I were attacked earlier today."

"My god. Are you alright son."

"I'm fine."

"Where is Ben?"

"Uncle he went to go save a friend of his from the Sith."

"Interesting. The only thing I can think of is if the Sith are going after an earthling then they must have potential."

"Are you saying that Sarah may be a Jedi?"

"I'm saying that she has the potential to become one. In my years on Earth I sensed many potentials but their society prevents them from seeing it."

"Then we have a problem. Because these Sith have rejuvenating abilities."

Another voice was heard but couldn't hear what it was saying.

"We have gotten reports from other systems of an army of Sith that cannot be killed."

"Uncle, are you saying that this is happening every where else?"

"Precisely Kim. Unfortunately there are not as much to combat the Sith like we used to years ago and we do not have enough power."

Kim thought for a moment and had an idea."

"I think I might know a way of fighting these new Sith."

"How?"

"I create a team of Power Rangers."

To be continued

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I am about to warn you that even though this is a Power Rangers story, there will be no zords. I think it would be silly for a giant Sith.


	4. Ben to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars or any other characters that pertain to it. The characters of Ben, Anton, and Sarah are mine.

Author's Note: Ben swoops in to save Sarah. Am I detecting love in the air?

Ben to the Rescue.

Sarah was walking home from school and she felt bad about what she said to Ben and Anton earlier. She had been best friends with them since the 5th grade. While she was alone with her thoughts the figures from earlier appeared, circling her. Then another figure walked into the middle with a psycho clown type look.

"Hello my dear."

Sarah took her book bag off her back and swung it hitting him directly in the face.

"Oh a little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you'll love me."

Sarah turned to see Ben holding what she thought was a lightsaber as a jumped high into the air and landed directly in front of her.

"Leave the girl alone."

"Sorry, my master wishes to speak with her. Get the girl!"

As the dark figures came charging Ben ran in a burst of speed slashing each and everyone of them. He noticed as they were healing a red crystal on their foreheads began to glow. HE kicked one of them on the crystal and it began to dissolve.

"Impressive, now why don't you try someone your own size."

"Bring it clown boy."

"The name's Darth Comedor."

Sarah watched as Ben went toe to toe with this lunatic. (Wow this looks like something out of Star Wars). Then creeping up behind her came a figure and grabbed her.

"Ben!"

"Sarah!"

"Oh no you don't."

As Ben broke away to get to Sarah while Darth Comedor stretched out his hand to Ben and lighting came out of his finger tips. Ben went to his knees screaming in pain as Sarah Watched in horror. She felt something inside and she broke free of her captor and started screaming at Darth Comedor.

"Leave him alone."

She ran up to him pounding on his chest with no effect. Sarah became so infuriated that a small shockwave came from her hand pushing Comedor away and loosing his grip on Ben. She ran to Ben as he got up.

"You may have won this round but the war is far from over."

He began laughing manically and disappeared in a red streak of light.

"Ben you okay."

"Yeah I think so it's just. Ow!" Sarah slapped Ben across his face.

"What is going on?"

"Okay before you hit me again, I think we should go to my house. My sister will be able to fill you in on everything."

Ben held out his hand and Sarah reached for it and they were gone in a flash.

Author's Note: Alright next chapter we will have Power Rangers. The character of Darth Comedor is based off of the new Joker in "The Dark Knight".


	5. Jedi Ranger Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars or any other characters that pertain to it. The characters of Ben, Anton, and Sarah are mine.

Author's Note: Alright the main part of the story is finally here. Sorry it took so long but I had to establish the characters and setting. So without further delay I give you the Power Rangers Jedi Force.

Jedi Force

Ben and Sarah were running so fast through Angel Grove that everything to her seemed like a blur. After a few seconds they arrive right in front of Ben's house. Sarah was trying to maintain her balance after what she had experienced.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I left my brain all the way back there."

Ben smiled and proceeded to open the door but as he was about to reach for the knob Rosie opened the door.

"Master Ben you are alright and who is this?"

"Rosie this is Sarah my friend. Sarah this is Rosie, my housekeeper."

"Hi."

"Hello Miss Sarah. Miss Hart is waiting for you in the basement."

"Thanks Rosie. Come Sarah."

"Sarah followed Ben into his house. This was the first time she had ever been inside his house because his sister never allowed company. She could not believe how big it was and the whole house was filled high tech electronic equipment.

"How could you afford all this?"

"My uncle is a very rich man."

"I'll say. Where is he?"

"Out of town."

They went down to the basement and Sarah was shocked to see that it was loaded with equipment that looked like something out of a Sci-Fi movie. She turned to see Anton and a woman who was slightly than them but very good looking.

"Hi you must be Sarah; I'm Kimberly, Ben's sister."

"Hello Kimberly good to finally meet you."

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances but there isn't much time."

"Enough time for what?"

Anton stepped up. "Enough time to protect the planet."

"From what?"

"You know how I told you how much I like Star Wars?"

"Yeah."

"Well my sister, cousin, and I are real life Jedi."

"What? Well I guess that explains the whole Jedi fight scene earlier. So that guy and those things were real Sith."

Ben: "Yes but they seem to be stronger than the average Sith. A direct hit from a ligthsaber does not seem to do any damage."

Kimberly: "Did you get a name of the one who attacked you?"

"Yeah his name was Darth Comedor and his face looked like a very scary clown."

Anton: "Like the Joker?"

"Okay while this is all fascinating and all; but what does this have to do with me."

Kimberly: "You may be a potential Jedi."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a minute. Why would I be a Jedi, I'm just a normal girl."

Ben: "You sure about that. Can you explain what happened when you pushed Darth Comedor away?"

"Oh."

Kimberly turned to a storage compartment and pulled some kind of device.

"What is that?"

"Just a scanner, it will tell if you have the potential to become a Jedi."

"Uh okay then. Scan away."

Kim began scanning Sarah's body and a green light on the scanner began to flash and make a buzzing noise.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can become a Jedi if you want to."

"Let me think. Yes!!"

Kimberly: "Okay that was fast."

Ben: "She is a big fan."

Kimberly: "Well anyways now to get to business. I spoke with Uncle Shen on Yavin."

"Wait a minute your uncle is on a real planet Yavin?"

Anton: "Yes and he is part of the Jedi Counsel as well."

"This just gets better and better."

"Anyways, I told him of our situation and I proposed a way of giving us and extra boost of power from a project I have been working on for a year now."

Ben: "Kim spill the beans."

"Fine mister impatient. I have given the opportunity to mentor a team of Power Rangers."

Everyone's faces went blank while Kim walked to the same compartment from earlier and pulled three lightsabers. The handles were different because each of them was one color. There was a green, light blue and yellow one.

"I created these lightsabers using special crystals that at the same time act as a morpher. I originally made these for Ben, Anton, and Kyle but I guess the circumstances have changed."

Ben: "Wait a minute sis, how do you know anything about making Power Rangers?"

"Well Angel Grove was the birth place for the first team of rangers and my knowledge will be explained later."

Sarah: "So you want the three of us to become Jedi Power Rangers?"

"Yes Sarah. But only if you want to? This will be a long battle but if the three of you work as a team then you will be unstoppable."

The three teenagers looked at each other and back at Kim."

"You know I'm always ready for a challenge sis."

"I guess I'm in too cousin."

"Well, what about you Sarah?"

"Well I mean this is all very sudden and will take some getting used to. But yes I'm in. Besides I've always dreamed of becoming a Power Ranger one day."

"Then I guess that settles it."

Each of the three teens took a lightsaber. Ben took the green one, Anton took the yellow one, and Sarah took the light blue one. As they held it their hands you could see the power of the crystal inside going into their bodies with their respecting colors.

Ben: "Wow! I have felt anything like this."

Just then an alarm went off and Kim turned on the monitor to see three dark figures attacking the city.

"Darth Comedor."

Kimberly: "You know him."

"Yes he is the one who attacked Sarah earlier."

"Hmm. I'll say he has friends with him."

The figure on his right looked similar to Darth Maul with a double bladed red lightsaber. The other was female, her skin was a dark grey and it seemed to be cracked as if her face was decaying. She was holding two red lightsabers.

"Alright sis we won't let you down."

"Hold on. First I need to show how to morph. (Kim took Ben's lightsaber.) Just take the bottom of the handle, turn the knob here and say 'Jedi Ranger Power Now'.

"Alright let's head out."

"May the force be with you." As they went up the stairs in a flash.

Meanwhile in the streets of Angel Grove Darth Comedor and two other Sith were having their fun bringing fear to these low life humans.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! It has been awhile since I have caused so much destruction."

"Comedor be quiet. Something approaches."

The three of them turned around to see Ben, Anton, and Sarah walking towards.

"You."

"Yes me and this time Comedor you're going down."

"Well then allow my friends to introduce themselves."

"I am Darth Fenrir." (Darth Maul appearance.)

"And you can call me Darth Sheeva."

"Now that we have introduce ourselves and think you it time for you to die."

"I don't think so. (Ben held up his lightsaber.) Ready?"

"Definitively."

"Oh yeah."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

A white light engulfed their bodies and when the light dissolved in their stead stood three colored warriors. They had white gloves and boots and on their chest was a lightsaber that was split in two with an inch away from each other with an X crossing over the handle.

Ben: "This feeling is amazing."

"I agree with you cousin."

"I could get used to this."

Ben: "Alright let's introduce ourselves more appropriately. Green Jedi Ranger."

Anton: "Yellow Jedi Ranger."

Sarah: "Blue Jedi Ranger."

Ben: By the power of the force, protectors of the light. We are.

All: "Power Rangers Jedi Force!" (Small explosion behind them.)

Darth Comedor: "So you have new shiny new suits. Big deal. Destroy them!

Twenty of the dark warriors from before surrounded the rangers ready to attack.

Ben: "This is where the fun begins."

Author's Note: I got the idea of the symbol on the suits from Star Wars games, "Jedi Outcast" and "Jedi Academy". So Kimberly originally had Kyle in Sarah's place. What do you think should happen with his character? I will get the next chapter up ASAP. It all depends on school and work.


	6. First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars or any other characters that pertain to it. The characters of Ben, Anton, and Sarah are mine.

Author's Note: Enough of the slow stuff. Let's get to the fight shall we.

First Battle

Ben: "This is where the fun begins."

Ben smashed his fist into the ground creating a small shockwave which knocked back quite a few of the dark warriors.

"Alright go for the red crystals on their heads. Spread out!" (Are You Ready? by Devo Playing in the background).

Ben run towards us, Anton went to the left and Sarah to the right. Ben ran and stopped in front about five of the dark warriors.

"Come and get me."

They all ran towards and as one took a swing at him he blocked it with ease and back kicked another one coming behind him. He then force pushed the one in front of him and ran towards the other three. He flipped in the air over them and back kicked two of them and while in the air spun around and kicked the other one.

"Had enough?"

The dark warriors started to get up.

"Guess not. Berserker Furry!"

Ben was moving at blazing speeds slashing each of the dark warriors hitting their crystals in the process. As he stopped an explosion erupted behind him.

"Oh yeah, I rock."

Darth Comedor: "Impressive, why don't you tangle with me?"

"Bring it Bozo."

Both of them ran towards each other in an engaging duel.

Anton on the other hand was doing well himself. He was fighting around the same number as Ben.

"Okay let's see what I can do." As the dark warriors surrounded him.

Anton spun around in a 360 angle causing them to knock back. As they got up and charged back at Anton, he jumped high into the air causing them all to look up in confusion.

"Take this!" He performed what looked like a force push but instead a large yellow energy ball from his hands. It traveled downward destroying the dark warriors followed by an explosion as Anton landed to the ground.

"Cool."

Darth Fenrir: "Bet you cannot take me." He said as he switched on his double bladed lightsaber and spinning it in a Darth Maul fashion.

"I can try."

Meanwhile Sarah was having a little trouble as she was being dog piled by four dark warriors.

"Okay this is not fun." She let out a large shockwave pushing back everyone of them and stood up to face them.

"Earthquake test." She thrust her lightsaber into the ground followed by another shockwave which shook the ground causing their crystals to be destroyed in the process.

"I could get used to this."

Darth Sheeva: "Not bad for an amateur." As she jumped in front of Sarah.

Sarah: "You will find I can hold my own." Sheeva took a swing at Sarah as she merely stepped back dodging it just in the nick of time. Sarah preceded taking a high swing only to find Sheeva block it with her left and immediately attacked with the right. Sarah quickly shifted into a defense position to block the hit. Sheeva turned around to hit with the other hand Sarah dropped to ground tripping Sheeva. As she fell to the ground Sarah unleashed a powerful kick sending Sheeva flying.

Meanwhile Anton battle with Darth Fenrir looked similar to Obi-Wan vs. Darth Maul (which most of know that was fast paced.) Anton stepped back force pushing Fenrir.

Ben was having his own fun with Darth Comedor. The young Jedi was proving to be a powerful foe for the Sith matching his every move and almost catching him off guard. Ben caught him off guard with a strong hit knocking him back. Ben jumped towards Comedor hitting him with a sideways bicycle kick (similar to Tommy in Power Rangers the Movie).

Comedor landed next to his comrades who had very shocked looks on their faces minus Comedor.

"You got skills, I'll admit that but you will never win."

Ben: "Wanna bet." With that the Sith Lords disappeared in a red flash of light.

Anton: "I'd say that went well."

Ben: "Yeah let's get back at the house."

Back at the Hart Residence:

Kimberly: "You three were very impressive out there but take note this war is far from over."

Ben: "Come on sis, these guys were pushovers. We can take them anytime anywhere."

Kimberly: "Careful Ben, don't underestimate them."

"She's right cousin, from all that we know they could have been toying with us."

"Anton is right. Also while you were out their I contacted Uncle Shen to see if he knew anything about this group of Sith."

"And what did Dad have to say?"

"There have been reports of Jedi disappearing all over the galaxy and each time their army gets bigger."

Sarah: "Are you saying those dark warriors were once Jedi."

"Perhaps, but I shall hopefully find more information later on. Uncle sent over all the reports for me to go over and the counsel talked about you Sarah."

"Me why?"

"I told them you had potential and your role as a Power Ranger."

"And?"

"I have been given the task of training you in the ways of the force giving you the rank of a Jedi Trainee."

"Wow, me a Jedi I mean this is something I never thought possible except in dreams."

Kimberly: "Well, the force works in mysteries ways. You will be training with Ben and Anton as well as protecting Angel Grove."

"Does this mean I have to call you master?"

"Oh god no." (Everyone laughed.)

Meanwhile on the space station, the three Sith walked into a room with Balthazar waiting for them.

"He is very displeased with you three."

Darth Comedor: "Well look who's talking Balthazar. I didn't see you taking in any part in this." Comedor started holding his throat as if he was choking.

"He is not the one who failed me Comedor." The dark lord with his face concealed came out of the shadows with his hands extended showing that he had Comedor in a force grip.

Darth Sheeva: "Our deepest apologeeze Master Jerec. But these Jedi were different."

Darth Fenrir: "Yes, they called themselves Power Rangers and it seemed to give them a power boost."

"Power Rangers huh? This might be interesting after all." As he released Comedor from his grip who fell on his knees catching his breath; Jerec preceded to a chair laughing manically which was loud enough for the whole station to hear.

Author's note: Jerec was a villain in the Star Wars Game "Dark Forces 2 Jedi Knight." Granted this is not the same character but I liked the name. There is a reason why Ben is so cocky which will be explained later on in the story. Also the Berserker Furry move is from the game "Xmen Legends 2" used by wolverine. Keep reviewing and stay tune to see Kimberly back in action in the next couple of chapters.


	7. Training & Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Keep in mind that this is an AU and since SPD was after Dinothunder I am not including it in my timeline.

Training Begins & Secrets Revealed

Ben, Anton, and Sarah were walking home from Angel Grove High.

Ben: "So you already checked with your parents about you coming over?"

"Yeah I told them we were going to study for a test next week and also it is Friday."

Anton: "That's true in a way." They laughed and they stopped to make sure no one was around and they sped away in a flash leaving streaks of green, light blue, and yellow.

A few seconds later at the Hart Residence, the three teenagers were greeted by Rosie.

"Master Ben, Master Anton welcome and it is good to you again Miss Sarah."

"Likewise."

Ben: "Rosie where is Kim?"

"Miss Hart is already in the training room."

"Thank you."

"You guys have a training room?"

Anton: "Well how else do you think we train?"

"Go to a gym?"

Ben: "Ha, we could never to that. We are afraid we might expose ourselves."

They headed down to the basement and followed Ben to a large door panel with a keypad. Ben inputed the a code and the doors opened. As it opened Sarah could not believe how big the place was. It had an obstacle course but too hard for a normal person. There was also punching bags as well as martial arts fighting equipment. The last thing she saw on the wall were rows of swords of different types, nunchuks, and staffs. Kim was in the middle smiling. She was wearing a purple top, black shorts, and barefoot.

"Sarah welcome to our training ground."

"Wow. How can this all be under your house?"

"My uncle and father built this long ago and it is the closest thing to Yavin training you will get. Now go change into something more comfortable and lets begin."

Each of them changed into something that would be fitting for a gym. Ben wore green a sleevless shirt and shorts to match. Anton wore a yellow shirt and black sweats. Sarah changed into a blue top and gray sweats.

"Alright Sarah stay with me. (Turned to Ben and Anton.) You two know the routine."

"Say no more sis." Both of the boys went to the obstacle course.

"Sarah let's start with some simple flips and jumps."

"Okay."

"Show me what you got."

Sarah started doing cartwheels followed by a flip in the air.

"Not bad but remember. You are a Jedi now so you do not cope with the law of gravity."

Kim showed her the exact same routine but she did in a faster smoother sense. Her jump at the end was higher and did more flips before landing on the ground.

"Nice to know I still got it. Sarah just remember to feel the force tell you what to do."

"Okay I'll try."

"No, do or do not there is no try."

Sarah nodded and preceded to start again. This time she did the routine faster but not as fast as Kim but at the end she missed timed her jump and fell to the ground.

"Ah man I messed up."

"Despite that I'd say that was an improvement."

"But I messed up at the end."

"You cannot expect to get it right everytime come on."

Sarah turned to see Anton and Ben on the obstacle course.

"When do I get to try that?"

"Not for awhile. Those two can do it because they have been at this longer than you."

"So what rank are you?"

"I am at the rank of Jedi Knight. Ben, and Anton are Jedi Students."

:"Wouldn't it be called Padawan?"

"No we don't go by most of the old traditions anymore."

"Hey Kim we're done."

"That was fast. Did you beat the record this time Ben?"

"No he did not."

"One day I will beat his record."

"Who are is he talking about?"

"Our brother Kyle. He beat our father's record a year ago."

"Where is he now?"

"He is at college in New York. He should be home in about a week for summer."

"But it is the month of May."

"He finishes early. Now what do you say we do fighting techniques."

The three nodded.

"Everyone grab a weapon."

Kim took two short swords, Anton picked out a Medievel looking sword, Ben a samurai sword, and Sarah took the same as Ben.

"Why are these so heavy."

Kim: "Because it is similar to lifting weights. It helps you get stronger and when in battle you able to use your lgihtsaber faste and more smoothly."

"Oh I guess that makes sense."

"Alright, Ben, Anton you guys practice while I work with Sarah."

"Sure thing."

Ben and Anton went off to practice and Kim towards Sarah.

"Alright attack me."

Sarah took a swing at Kim who flipped over her and spun around which Sarah blocked.

"Your're trying too hard, let it come to who naturally."

Kim began attacking while Sarah tried to evade but if some difficulty. With her left hand she attacked only to be blocked by Sarah followed by an immediate swing with the other and Sarah barely got out of the way.

"Are both of your hands glued to that?"

"No."

"Then use them."

Kim did the same routine again only this time when she went for the second attack while keeping the other blade locked with one hand Sarah grapped Kim's wrist and knocked her off her feet.

"Excellent. I think that is enough for one day."

Sarah helped her up just as Ben and Anton finished their routine. As they took sips of water Sarah toward her attention.

"Kim, why can't you be a Power Ranger?"

Kim's face immediately had a form of doubt. It had been years since she was in the front lines.

"Well someone has to watch from afar."

Ben: "Sarah's right we could use someone with as much experience as you."

"I don't think it would be a good idea. Besides my days as a ranger ended years ago."

At that moment Kimberly realized what she had just said and everyone's faces dropped."

"What?"

"I was a Power Ranger a long time ago."

Anton: "Which team were you part of?"

"The first. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. I was the pink ranger."

Ben could not believe what he was hearing. He had looked up to the Power Rangers when he was young. The last thing he'd expect is that her own sister was one.

"Wait a minute you were a ranger and you never me or Kyle."

"I'm sorry I just let anything happen to you or Kyle."

Sarah: "You know even though I am not a pink person, you were my favorite ranger."

Anton: "Well ours was the white ranger."

Kimberly put a slight smile because she knew exactly who they were talking about. He was the love of her life and she left them because of a higher calling and while she would do anything to have him back, she knew that could never happen.

"Well I can tell you that he was a brave man."

"Who was he?"

"Another time. Go clean up."

As the three left the training room Kim was alone with her thoughts. (Tommy I'm so sorry. If I could go back in time I would tell you everything).

Author's note: Sorry that this is a slow chapter. I felt I had to give you an idea that there will be training involved. Keep in mind that Kim is not Tommy and while the roles are similar but Kim would be more susceptible to telling. But that is my opinion. Next chapter is Kimberly's return to the front lines and Kyle will appear in the next couple of chapters. See ya.


	8. Back in Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Alright due to popular demand Kimberly is back in pink. Enjoy.

Back In Pink

At the Space Station:

Balthazar walked through the corridors into Jerec's shambers where he knelt before the Dark Lord's presence.

"You summoned me my Lord."

"Yes Balthazar. I think the time has come for you to reveal yourself to the rangers. They have been giving me annoyance long enough."

"My liege it is my privilege." He leaves with a big smile on his face.

At the Hart Residence:

Kimberly was in the basement when the alarm sounded.

"Guys get down here quick!"

Anton and Ben came running down the stairs.

Ben: "Kim what's up?"

"Looks like we have a new face."

"Great we have an overgrown lizard."

"Be careful guys, I have a bad feeling about this. I'll have Sarah meet you there."

"Alright we're off." They left leaving behind streaks of green and yellow. Kimberly turned to a safe and sighed.

When the boys got there Sarah was waiting for them and so were the four villains.

"Well well, the great Power Rangers."

Sarah: "And you might be?"

"I am the mighty Balthazar."

Ben: "Enough of this lets Ranger up."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

A flash a light cane and they now stood in their ranger outfits.

"Impressive, dark warriors attack!"

Dark warriors appeared and charged at the rangers. The three stood their ground as Ben smashed his fist in the ground creating a shockwave causing the warriors to fly in the air.

Sarah: "I got this." She lept high in the air taking out three warriors before landing back on the ground.

Anton: "My turn. Here's a little present for you." He swung his lightsaber and a yellow stream hit five and them causing an explsion.

"Guess I'm up. Beserker Furry!" In blazing speed Ben took the remaining warriors. He then turned his attention to Balthazar.

"You're mine."

"Ben wait."

Balthazar smirked as he pulled out his lightsaber as he blocked Ben and both were engaged in a lock.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." He then knocked Ben off his feet and uppercutted with the lightsaber sending Ben flying upwards.

"Ben!" Anton released an engery ball towards Balthazar who jumped out of the way with ease. He met Ben in the air grapping him while falling. As he got close to the ground he released Ben who landed hard creating a large hole in the ground. Anton and Sarah ran to their teammate as he was getting up.

Sarah: "Are you oaky?'

"Did I get him?" Both could tell that Ben was out of it. They them turned to Balthazar who appeared right in front of them. Sarah tried a high jump only to be thrown to the ground and Anton suffered many slashed attacks.

"You three are the mighty Power Rangers. Pathetic."

Meanwhile at the House:

Kim was watching the whole thing on a screen. She then went to the safe, punched in a code and pulled out two pink lightsabers.

"Rosie I'm going to help them."

"But miss Hart it has been years since you had the power."

"I know." And she zipped away.

Back at the fight Balthazar was electrocuting the rangers who were on the ground. They then demorphed as they were at this Dark Lord's mercy.

"Say goodbye."

As he was about to deliver the final blow two pink blades delayed the attack. Baltahzar looked up to see Kimberly.

"Kim."

"Don't ever touch them."

"Who are you."

"You're worst nightmare. Jedi Ranger Power Ha!." Instead of turning the knob at the bottom of the handle she pressed them down with her thumbs. A bright light engulfed her entire body blinding Balthazar. As the light dimmed there stood Kimberly as a Power Ranger was again. The power was familiar to her but stronger than what she has before. Her outfit had slight differences than the other three, her boots and gloves were gold, and she had a shield covering her shoulders and chest with the Jedi symbol in the middle (similar to Tommy when he was the Green Ranger).

"By the power of the force, Pink Jedi Ranger."

The three teenagers were shocked to see what had just happened.

"So you want to fight? Dark warriors attack!"

The dark warriors created a large circle around Kimberly who stood with her arms down holding her lightsabers upside down with the blades pointing upward. As they came towards her Kim flipped kicking on of them in the face on her way up. She then did a sideways kick taking out two then immediately slashed the remaining back to back.

(I forgot how good this felt.)

"Face me."

"Why not."

Kim and Balthazar engaged in an epic battle. Kim proved to be the better of the two due to having more experience. Balthazar was having much difficulty evading her attacks which he found suprising because he had never fought an opponent just as this. Kim performed a jump kick knocking him backwards where she smirked behind her helmet.

"Try this on for size. Spin attack!" She flew straight towards him with both lightsabers in front of her spinning fast. She went straight through Balthazar causing him to go to his knees.

"I never have had a worthy opponent. This will make destroying you more satisfying."

"As long as I am around the Sith will never take this planet."

"We shall see." As he disappeared in a red flash.

Kim urned towards the others as they staggered getting up.

"Power down. You guys alright."

Sarah: "That was amazing!"

"Come on lets get out of here."

Back at the soace station:

Balthazar and Darth Comedor were in a very heated argument.

"Well mister I can destroy the rangers myself (imitating Balthazar) just got owned by a girl."

"Watch you tongue Comedor or I will take the life right out of you."

"I'd like to see you try lizard boy."

"Why you!"

"Silence!" The two turned to Jerec who sat on his chair. Even though his face was concealed who could tell he was not pleased.

"My apologizes master but the pink one had more experience than any of the others as if she had done this before."

"I don't want excuses. I want results. Maybe I should report this to him."

Darth Comedor: "Please master, give us another chance, we will not fail you again."

"No you won't but all in good time. I say it is time to fight fire with fire."

Comedor and Balthazar looked at each other in confusion.

"You can reveal yourself now."

Out of the shadows came a ranger but this one was red.

"Master I am ready to sevrve."

Hart Residence:

"So sis what did it feel like being back in uniform."

"Well it felt like as if I ahd been doing it all my life. It all came back to me naturally."

Anton: "I wonder how many more Sith will show?"

"I don't know but all I can say is we will face it together."

The three nodded.

"Besdies, I feel like going shopping."

Sarah: "Why?"

"Because it was been awhile since I wore pink. Would you like to Sarah?"

"Sure."

"Good with her gone we can bring out the video games."

"Yeah."

"Actually, you two are coming along. We will need big strong men to carry our stuff."

"Aw man." They both said as Kim and Sarah laughed.

Author's note: Who was Jerec referring to? Who is this new red ranger? Find out next time.


	9. Enter The Red Ranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Now things are about to get interesting since I am including the first evil red ranger.

Enter the Red Ranger

Hart Residence:

"Miss Sarah welcome.

"Hi Rosie."

"The others are waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Sarah went down to see Kim and Anton talking to a holographic image.

"Oh Sarah, hi I would like you to meet my father Shen Hart."

"Nice to meet you Master Shen."

"Likewise Sarah. I have heard many great things about you."

"Uncle you were going to tell me about the Dark Warriors."

"Yes we were able to get an image of one and our scientist found that this being was indeed a Jedi Knight."

"How is that possible?"

"We do not know yet but what I can tell you is that it seems that they have been zombified in a way. As of right now we do not know the reasons."

Alarm goes off.

"Uncle Shen we will have to talk later; got to save the world."

"May the force be with you."

'Wait where's Ben?"

"I sent him on an errant. He'll meet us there shortly. Ready."

"Ready."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

Later on the streets of Angel Grove, the pink, yellow, and blue rangers charged towards the dark warriors who were attacking civilians

Kim: "Run to safety."

Kim started things off by ducking down as her lightsabers seemed to give off life of their own by hitting all warriors by her. Sarah performed a power slash move striking beams at a few. Anton finished it off with his green energy ball.

Sarah: "Is it me or are these guys getting to easy?"

Kim: "No something's up."

As Kim finished her sentence a red blur knocked them off their feet followed by a red energy ball causing a big explosion. As they started and the smoke cleared a figure in red slowly walked towards them. He looked like a ranger and his costume was of similar design to the Jedi Rangers.

Kim: "Who are you?"

"I'm just passing through (deep voice)." He switched on his lightsaber and stood there waiting. Sarah was the first to test this new ranger's ability. She tried kicking and swings her lightsaber but he simply dodged them as if it was nothing. He then grabbed her wrist on one of the swings.

"Ah the new girl, I think you need more training." He force pushed Sarah into the air and threw his ligthsaber at her hitting her square in the chest. Sarah fell to the ground hard and demorphed in pain.

"Sarah! You'll pay for that!" Anton was next to try his hand at the red stranger and at first tried some force powers. First off he tried an energy ball which the stranger hit it out of the way, then tried moving at super speed only to be matched by the red ranger's own speed knocking him to the ground.

"Well I guess it is your turn."

"Nobody messes with my rangers."

Kimberly went more basic engaging in a lightsaber duel with this new foe. Both were matching each other blow by blow as well as blocking. At first Kim seemed like she had the advantage but the red ranger caught her by surprise with a quick kick followed by a slash to the torso. Kim flew backwards crashing into a nearby building. She staggered to her feet trying to get herself ready.

"The great Kimberly Hart, I expected more from you."

The red ranger seemed as if he was going to deliver the finishing blow but was knocked backward by a green blur. The blur stopped revealing Ben.

"Leave them alone."

"I was hoping I'd get to fight you."

"Really? Guess I'm honored."

"My power is way beyond yours. Feral Rage!"

"Berserker Furry!"

Both fighters attacked at supper speed with only green and red streaks to tell them apart. As they stopped with lightsabers locked.

"You play video games?"

"Maybe, why?"

"You stole my move."

"No I borrowed it."

Ben and the red ranger appeared to be evenly matched mimicking each others movements neither hesitating nor backing down. As the fight seemed like was never going to end the red ranger fired a large lighting ball at Ben immobilizing him. Kim and the others ran to him helping him up.

"Who am I? I am the one who will bring you all to your knees." Then he was gone in a flash.

Sarah: "Who was that?"

"I don't but something about him seemed familiar."

"I agree Ben lets go home to report."

Later back at the house:

"An evil red ranger, how is this possible?"

Kim: "I don't know Uncle but trust me we will find out the identity of this mysteries ranger."

"See that you do."

Shen's holographic image disappeared. At that moment the doorbell rang. Rosie proceeded to open the door and standing there was a young man who looked similar to Kim and Ben.

"Hello Rosie."

"Master Kyle. Welcome home."

Kim and Ben ran up to greet their brother. Kim gave him a big hug.

"Kyle it's so good to see you."

"Hi Kim, what's up bro?"

"Not much."

"I hear the Power Rangers have returned to Angel Grove."

Kim: "Come on Anton and their best friend Sarah are downstairs. We have a lot to talk about."

Author's note: Interesting thoughts about the identity of the red ranger but only time will time. Finally Kyle has made his way into the story. What will his role be? Please keep reviewing. Thanks.


	10. Suspicious

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: I have seen many predictions on the identity of the Red Ranger. Everyone is excited to see Kyle again except Sarah who has suspicions.

Suspicious

Kim: So that is what has been going on so far."

"And the council is letting you do this?"

"Let's just say Uncle Shen pulled a few strings."

Sarah: "Okay, even though this is nice to see a family come together; I have a question for you Kyle."

"Shoot."

"How did you know that we were the Power Rangers?"

"Because I figured Kim was behind because of her past as one."

Ben nodded pointing to him and Anton: "Why didn't you ever tell us."

"He was sworn to secrecy by me."

"Huh?"

"Years ago before you and I moved to Florida with Dad I caught Kim teleporting one day in her room while sneaking around."

"You kept bugging me the whole week about that I finally had to tell you."

"Give me a break. I was curious any 9 year old would be."

"So I told him and I swore him to secrecy."

"Even from me?"

"Especially from you, you had a big mouth back then. You still do."

"I do not."

Everyone burst out laughing when the alarm went off. Kim turned to the screen to see Balthazar, Darth Comedor, Darth Fenrir, and Darth Sheeva.

"Looks like our old friends are back but no sign of the red ranger."

Ben: "Too bad Kyle and I could kick is butt all the way to Corusaunt."

"Yeah, if I had ranger powers."

Kim: "We will worry about that later. Right now the citizens need their saviors."

"Right lets ranger up ready."

"Ready."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!" A flash of light covered their bodies and they reappeared in their ranger outfits. All Kyle could do is stand there and be amazed of what he just saw.

"Cool"

Ben: "See later bro."

The four rangers went in a flash. Kyle sat down and observed the monitor.

In the streets of Angel Grove the four Sith were causing a lot of chaos.

Darth Sheeva: "Look at these foolish humans running for their lives."

Darth Comedor: "I just love the smell of fear in the morning (laughing maniacally).

Balthazar: "Silence both of you! The rangers are near." As he finished his sentence four energy balls knocked the dark figures back. They looked up to see the rangers high on top of a building.

Darth Fenrir: "Finally some real action."

Ben: "Everybody pick your opponent."

They all jumped down landing perfectly on the ground. Kim engaged with Balthazar, Ben with Comedor, Anton with Fenrir, and Sarah with Sheeva.

Each of them seemed to be gaining the up hand with their enemies but Kim noticed something was off.

"I noticed you aren't even trying."

"Who said I wasn't."

Before she could speak a red streak slashed each of the rangers revealing it to be the red ranger.

"Go back to base, I'll take from here."

Darth Comedor: "You can't just come in here and steal our thunder."

"Actually I can. Master Jerec's orders."

Balthazar grunted under his breath.

"Fine but we will have a talk later."

"Whatever."

The four Sith disappeared in a flash.

"Okay who's first?"

Ben: "Me."

Kim: "Ben wait!" Before she could warn him Ben had already charged to the red ranger. The two engaged in a fierce battle each matching each other's moves and moving at super speeds.

"Poor Ben rushing into a fight with no plan"

This angered Ben as he continued to attack but by now he was getting sloppy because the red ranger had gotten to him. Red ranger force pushed him into the followed by an immediate knee to the stomach. Ben collapsed to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

Sarah: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just let me at him one more time."

Kim: "No Ben sit this one out and rest. We'll take care of him."

Ben stepped back as the other three charged towards their opponent. They started by running around the ranger encasing him in a force bubble. As they looked upon the red ranger smirked beneath his helmet and unleashed a large shockwave freeing himself and knocking everyone else back in the process. Red ranger set his eyes on Sarah as she struggled to get up.

"Come on sweetie."

Sarah got up infuriated that this guy had the nerve to take them down. She went after him attacking using all of your training knowledge but she knew that he was better.

"Come on don't give in to anger. You know what they say fear is to anger, anger is to hate, hate is to suffering."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a big fan."

He slashed Sarah multiple times causing her to fall to the ground demorphing. Anton was next to engage with this dark warrior. Anton was holding pretty well but something seemed familiar about him. He tried to read his mind but was unable to sense anything.

"It's not nice to raid in someone's mind without permission."

"If you're a ranger you should be on our side."

"Wrong I like being bad, it makes me happy."

He slashed Anton in a similar manner like he did with Sarah.

"Enough"

"Oh here comes the cute little pink ranger to the rescue."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Evil is as evil does Kimmie."

Kim hesitated about was able to bounce back in time to block his attack. Kim did more one the defense end than attacking because she wanted to find this ranger's identity.

"I feel like I know you."

"You should I'm an old friend. Someone who was really close to you."

Thoughts ran through Kimberly's head. The only other person she had ever been close to in her life was Tommy.

"Tommy?"

"Wrong but thanks for playing." He shot an energy ball at Kim sending her backwards next to her fallen rangers. He turned to Ben who was still recovering.

"You and I will finish this later. Catch you on the flip side". Then he was gone.

Later back at the house: The rangers with their helmets off went down to the basement to find Kyle sitting by the computer with Rosie next to her.

"Is this how all your battles look?"

Kim: "This is the first time I could say we lost."

"Any idea who this red ranger is?"

"I have a few."

"Ben that is first time I saw you handled like nothing."

"Yeah well this guy is good maybe too good."

Kim: "I'll stay here and try to figure out his identity."

"Sure." The rest of them went up with Kim alone with her thoughts. She picked up a phone and dialed. A woman with an Australian accent answered the phone.

"Hello Scott's residence Katherine speaking."

"Hey Kat, its Kim."

"My god Kim how have you been it's been so long."

"Yeah listen is Jason there."

"No he's teaching at a karate class can I have him call you back?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I noticed on television that Power Rangers have resurfaced in Angel Grove. You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

"Actually yes. I am both the mentor and ranger."

"Which color are you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right of course."

"A well that is the reason I called you see there is an evil red ranger."

"That is a first."

"I know that is why I wanted to talk to Jason."

"Well I can assure you that Jason wasn't left New York since Trini's funeral. But I will have him call you."

"Thanks Kat."

"No problem Kim. See ya."

"Bye."

Kim hung up the phone and tried dialing another number. Her heart was beating fast as the phone rang.

"Hello Tommy Oliver speaking."

She immediately hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. She could only hope that the red ranger was playing mind games with her.

Author's note: So Sarah suspects Kyle and Kim think it might be one of her old ranger buddies. Keep in mind that this is a special occasion and former rangers will not make appearances unless it fits in the story. I don't how long the red ranger will remain masked. It will either be 1 or 2 more chapters before and identification is made. Bye for now. Review.


	11. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Alright as much as I would like to keep the identity of the red ranger a secret for a couple more chapters but it is hard to keep a story going like this besides I am trying to move on in the story. In this chapter the identity of the red ranger is revealed.

Identity Revealed

On the space station:

Balthazor and Darth Comedor were discussing their views of being second rated to the red ranger.

"How could this wannabe Sith become Jerec's favorite all of a sudden. I am the mightiest warrior in the galaxy!"

"For once I agree with you Balthazar. This low life is stealing my thunder!"

"We should speak with Jerec about this matter."

"Agreed."

They walked up to Jerec's room and observed him talking to a holographic image of a young man.

"So do they suspect anything?"

"No master, none except one."

"Who might I ask?"

"The newbie Sarah. She hasn't stopped bugging me since I got here."

"Eliminate her. Then I will give you a specific rank as Sith as well as a new."

"Thank you master. I will report when it is done."

The image flickered off with Balthazar and Comedor standing behind where the image was.

"What is it?"

"Master if I may, why do we trust this low life with the responsibility of defeating the rangers?"

"I appreciate your concern Balthazar but rest assured he will not be a Sith for long. My master is only using him to eliminate the rangers especially the green ranger. That is the biggest threat."

Darth Comedor: "Why would he be worried about one Jedi?"

"He is no ordinary Jedi nor is his brother. They might be the ones from the prophecy."

"AW."

"Now go."

They both bowed and exited the room.

Meanwhile at the Hart residence:

Kim was still in tears alone in the basement when Rosie came up behind her making Kim jump.

"Rosie you startled me."

"My apologizes Miss Hart. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes this whole red ranger thing. I know it is someone close to me but I cannot sense anything. His mind is so dark."

"Mss Hart if I may, I noticed a change in Master Kyle's body gestures."

"What do you mean?"

"I have noticed he hasn't treated Miss Sarah that well since he arrived."

"Are you saying my brother's a Sith! How dare you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry you feel this way Miss Hart but I am only going by what I am seeing."

Kim sat back down. She knew Rosie was programmed to tell the truth but the thought of her own brother being the thing she has sworn to fight is unbearable.

"Where is Kyle now?"

"He is in the training room with the others."

"Thank you Rosie."

"My pleasure Miss Hart."

Kim proceeded to the training room and noticed Kyle was teaching Sarah some moves with Ben and Anton or so it seemed. Everything seemed fine but Kyle was showing her techniques that were way beyond her ability and seemed to be having fun with it. Kim went to approach Kyle.

"Kyle these are a little beyond Sarah's abilities. She is only a Trainee."

Ben: "That's what we told him."

"Oh come on Kim, I figured she needs to learn advanced moves to better herself in battle."

"In battle? Kyle she only just started."

"Yeah well what do you expect? I mean you originally had me in her place right?"

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing.

"Are you saying I am unworthy to be a Jedi?"

"No, I am saying you should have had some kind of training before being put in the front lines."

"Listen bro, Sarah has been a valued member of the team."

"What makes you think she won't tell anybody about us?"

Anton: "Sarah has kept her word and she is our best friend."

"Best friend uh?" What makes you think she won't have a film crew and have our lives exploited?"

"Kyle I don't like this new attitude of yours."

"Well maybe my eyes have been opened for the first time in my life."

"Like becoming the red ranger?"

Kyle turned around while everyone was shocked by what Kim just said.

"Kim, Kyle can't be the red ranger. He's our brother."

"I hate to break it to you Ben but Kim might be right. I mean isn't it just a big coincidence that your brother shows up when the red ranger appears."

"No! Kyle please tell them you are not the red ranger."

"Unfortunately Ben. Your girlfriend is right." Kyle's voice became deep and turned around to reveal that his changed to red (like Anakin in ROTS).

Kim: "But why Kyle?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding besides it's in our family's history."

"That was a long time ago."

"Well then I say that time is now."

Kyle unleashed a full force of red lightning from his finger tips immobilizing the team. As they struggled Kim forced herself to stand and stood in the direct path of the lightening extending her hand outward. She seemed to be trying to absorb it but the force was too much for her.

"Face it Kim you're out of your league."

As he said that Ben performed a jump kick hitting Kyle square in the face flipping across the room. Kyle landing hard on the ground, he got up smiling at Ben.

"You're starting to feel it too aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask Kim?"

Ben turned to Kim who was struggling to get up and had a worried look on her face. Ben turned back to Kyle to see that he was gone.

"Kim, you alright?"

"I'll live."

"What did Kyle mean about I'm feeling it to?"

"He is talking about the prophecy."

Sarah: "What prophecy?"

Author's note: So those who suspected Kyle, you were correct. Now what is the big secret of this prophecy and Kyle claims that his family has gone down the dark side before. Since I am one spring break this week I will be able to get more chapters up. Hopefully it will be four or more. Until next time and continue to review please.


	12. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Now that we know who the red ranger is two weeks have past since then. How will the rangers attempt to turn him away from the dark side. Also think on how this is affecting Kim and Ben.

Reaching Out

On the space station:

Kyle walked along the halls only to be stopped by Balthazar.

"All this time and you have yet to destroy the rangers."

"I'm working on it."

"That is not good enough. I sense a hint of hestitation. You still care for them."

A lot was going through his mind. Ever since he turned their was still a part of him that cared for his family and would do anything to protect them.

Hart Residence:

Kim sat quietly in the basement still thinking about Kyle.

"Kim you down here?"

"Yes Ben."

"Look I know how you feel. He's my brother too."

"Yes but you're not the one who failed Dad, I did. I promised to keep you both safe."

"Look I don't remember much about Dad but I do know that he died protecting us and now we have to safe Kyle."

"How he's too powerful?"

"I will challenge him in a little one on one."

"You think you're ready for that?"

Before he could answer in their minds they could hear Kyle's voice.

"How sweet my sister and brother are worried about me."

"Kyle let us help you. I know there is still good in you."

"Please Kim I don't want help you know the prophecy only either Ben or I can survive for the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"You're wrong Kyle."

"Prove it Ben. Meet me tomorrow in the park to see who is truly the best. Kim you're welcome too along with the rest of you're pitiful team."

Kyle's presence was gone.

"You do realize if there is no hope then I'll have to end it."

"I know I just hope it doesn't come to that."

Author's note: I apologize for the slow chapter and the absence of Sarah and Anton. But next chapter will be a huge fight. I hope you like dragonballz because the fights are about to heat up.


	13. Brother Against Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own my characters.

Author's note: Kyle and Ben are about to have a fierce battle. Kyle has to prove his loyalty to the Sith by killing his brother and Ben does his best to bring his brother to the light. Enjoy. On a side note, Kyle is left handed if I hadn't told you before.

Brother Against Brother

On the space station:

Kyle entered Jerec's room and knelt down before his presence.

"Master I have been challenged by my brother. I believe he means to destroy me."

"As I have told you Kyle the prophecy says that one of you needs to fall. If you can defeat your brother in combat I will see to it that my master gives you the status of a full Sith."

"Thank you master, will be done."

Kyle exited with Jerec laughing quietly to himself.

At the Hart Residence:

"He shouldn't have to do this alone."

"Yes he does Sarah."

"But Kim I don't understand. Why can't at least you join in this fight?"

"Because those two have had a rivalry since this they were little."

"That still doesn't explain it. Anton could you back me up here?"

"Sorry Sarah, but Kim is right."

Sarah infuriated went upstairs to find Ben. She searched through his house and found him in his room appearing to meditate but listening to an ipod. Sarah started to leave to give him privacy but Ben spoke up.

"Please don't go your presence is soothing."

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be listening to the force through themselves without outside influences."

"Well music has always soothed and then again I am not your average Jedi."

"That I do know."

Ben could sense that Sarah was worried.

"Sarah don't worry about me. If it makes you feel any better then you can stand and watch and provide backup if I need it."

"That sounds better but I still don't like it."

She gave him a hug as Kim stepped through the door.

"Alright you ready for this Ben?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Fast forward to Angel Grove Park:

The four stepped to see Kyle on a bench waiting for them.

"What took you so long?"

"Let's just get this over with Kyle."

"Your choice, I see you brought an audience. The more the merrier."

"Kyle you don't have to do this. Please let go of your hate."

"Stay out of this big sister! This is between us." With that he transformed into the red ranger.

"Your turn."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!" A bright light engulfed Ben's body as he became the green ranger.

"Let's make things a little interesting. No ligthsabers at first."

"Fine."

Both got into fighting stances (while "Mortal Kombat" plays in the background). They first started by firing energy balls at each other which connected causing a small explosion. Kyle and Ben were thrust backwards and immediately dashed towards each other with fist raised.

Ben: "Haaaaaaaa!"

Kyle: "Yaaaaaaa!"

Their fists connected with one another causing a small shockwave. Kyle then tired a high kick followed by Ben dodging and trying a jump kick. Kyle then began punching and kick very fast paced while Ben was fending and dodging his attacks.

Kim, Anton, and Sarah were watching in awe. Sarah was the most amazed because she had never seen Ben so into a fight or even trying as hard as now. She could see that these two were special.

Kyle was able to catch Ben off ground by landing an uppercut which sent him high in the air. Kyle followed jumping into the air with his arms high above his head. As he approached Ben, Kyle slammed his fist into Ben sending him to the ground fast. When he hit the ground followed by a small explosion erupting.

Sarah immediately started to run to Ben's aid with lightsaber in hand only to be grabbed by Kim>

"Let me go! We have to help him."

"No, Ben must do this on his own."

Kim hoped she was right.

Kyle landed on the ground while Ben struggled to get out of the hole.

"That all you got?"

Kyle charged again but this time Ben did a 360 kick sending Kyle flying backwards. He immediately charged landing a few punches in the stomach followed by Ben jumping in the air and with both hands over his head fired a green energy at Kyle. Kyle was able to recover fast enough to jump out of the way. Ben landed right in front of him.

"I'm bored. Let's bring out the weapons."

Kyle pulled out his lightsaber igniting it and run towards Ben once more. Ben was able to pull out his just on time to block Kyle's strike. Both were engaged in a lock.

"Kyle please stop this I know you better than this."

"Come on Ben. You know one can stand and one shall fall."

"That is a load of crap and you know it."

They spun around attacking left and right neither blinking nor hesitating.

"Feral Rage!"

"Berserker Furry!"

Both began moving at blazing speeds leaving more of a blur to the untrained eye. As Ben as keeping up with Kyle he all of a sudden he stopped and shut off his lightsaber.

"What are you doing? Turn your weapon on."

"No, power down (his ranger costume dematerialized revealing his civilian clothes)."

"Do it!"

"What is Ben doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?"

Anton: "No it is actually brilliant."

"Huh?"

"He is testing Kyle. If there anything left of Kyle he would never harm Ben. Those two are always together."

Kim: "I just hope he knows what he is doing."

While Kim knew what Ben was doing she just hoped it would work. She did not want to lose another brother.

"Pick up your weapon!"

"No if my brother is truly gone then you should have no trouble in destroying me."

Kyle aimed his lightsaber right at Ben's neck but stopped midway. He didn't know why but something was preventing him from finishing the final blow. To make his struggle more difficult a voice instructed Kyle to finish him (This is not Jerec's voice.)

"Kill him."

"No."

"Do it Kyle now!"

"I can't."

"That's right Kyle fight it. I am your brother we are always together no matter what."

"My head! Get out of my head!"

Kyle went to his knees holding his head screaming in pain. As Kyle screamed he demorphed and a dark cloud came out of his body and exploded in midair. The other three rushed towards Kyle. He got up and his eyes changed from red to normal blue.

"Guys I am so sorry for what I have done."

Kim: "What is important now is that you are back to normal."

Ben: "Fight with us."

"Why what is the point. How could you trust me after what I have done?"

"Look cousin, we need you."

"Yeah granted I don't know you but you have good skills."

"I appreciate the compliment but I need time to think. Here Kim take this so I don't hurt anyone else."

Kyle handed Kim his ligthsaber and Kim nodded. With that Kyle ran at force speed and Ben started to follow him.

"No Ben, let him go. He needs time to himself."

Later back at the house the three Harts' Jedi were in a conversation with Shen.

"So you're telling me that Kyle was the red ranger the whole time."

"Yes uncle but with Ben's help he was able to overcome it."

"Where is he now?"

"We don't know Dad. He said he needed time alone."

There were voices coming from the other end.

"As soon as Kyle returns we need to speak with him." The three nodded and the holographic image turned off.

In another part of the city. Kyle was high on top a building alone with his thoughts. He didn't know what to know now when a voice came from behind.

"Don't beat yourself up Kyle. It is not your fault."

Kyle turned around to see a man dressed in a Jedi robe. He had a small beard, his entire body was blue, and you could see right through him.

"Dad?"

"Hello son."

Author's note: Keep in mind the father will make special appearances in some parts of the story. Tell me how the battle was. I am trying to take things up to the next level. Who was the voice in Kyle's head? Will Kyle join the rangers? Find out next time. Please review.


	14. Kyle To The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: So the evil red ranger saga is over. Sorry if it seemed too short. Trust me it is hard in creating an evil ranger. So last time Kyle gets a surprise visit from his dead father but will his words of wisdom convince him to join the team? Find out.

Kyle To The Rescue

On the space station:

Jerec was talking to the head of a large holographic figure. Like Jerec his face was covered by his cloak.

"Jerec tell me where is the boy?"

"We do not know master. He disappeared after his last battle but I fear he has turned back to the light."

"A minor set back. Are the new Dark Warriors ready for testing?"

"Yes master I think the Jedi will find them difficult."

"Excellent."

At the Hart residence:

Kim and Ben were worried about Kyle since they have not seen nor heard from him in the last couple of days. Kim looked at his red lightsaber which sat on a table. Just then Sarah and Anton came down the stairs.

"Hey you two I wouldn't worry about Kyle. I think he needs time to himself."

"You're right Anton. I know I have been evil before and it is something that stays with you."

Sarah: "When were you evil?"

The alarm went off.

"We'll have to talk about this later. Looks like our four favorite Sith are back."

Ben: "Alright lets ranger up. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

The next scene showed Balthazar, Darth Comedor, Darth Fenrir, and Darth Sheeva terrorizing the city.

"Alright it has been awhile since I've had some action."

Darth Sheeva: "Silence Comedor. I sense the rangers are near."

Balthazar: "Perfect."

As the said it the four rangers showed up igniting their lightsabers ready for battle.

Ben: "When are you guys going to learn that hurting people isn't nice?"

Darth Comedor: "Please. Dark Warriors attack!"

Hundreds of Dark Warriors surrounded the rangers but their looked different. Their entire bodies were covered in armor including a helmet which protected their crystals.

Sarah: "Guess these guys have a new look."

Kim: "Spread out."

The team spread out taking on an even number of warriors. Anton tired shooting energy balls but they seemed to bounce off. Kim tried some basic lightsaber attacks but with no prevail. Sarah performed a couple of shockwaves but same result. Ben tried his ultimate attack but nothing happened.

Ben: "What the heck is going on?"

Kim: "This is bad."

With that all the warriors united to throw energy balls of their own knocking the rangers back and causing them to demorph. Kim tired to reach for her lightsabers but her hand was stepped on by Balthazar.

"So the mighty Power Rangers have finally net their match."

As he was about to deliver the blow a hooded figure came out and kicked him square in the face knocking him backward. Balthazar got up infuriated thinking what low life would dare attack him.

"Who dares attack the mighty Balthazar?"

"That would be me." The figure removed his cloak revealing himself to be Kyle.

Kyle turned and helped Kim and the rest of the rangers up.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No worries what is important is that you're here now."

"What do you say we take these beasts?"

Sarah: "I'm all for that."

Kyle revealed that he possessed his red lightsaber.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stopped at the house and Rosie gave it to me. Now what do you say we ranger up."

Ben: "I'm down for that."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

"Red Jedi Power!"

The light engulfed their bodies transforming them into their ranger outfits.

"Pink Jedi Ranger!"

"Yellow Jedi Ranger!"

"Blue Jedi Ranger!"

"Green Jedi Ranger!"

"Red Jedi Ranger!"

"By the power of the force, Power Rangers Jedi Force (explosion behind them)!"

"Big deal. You still cannot defeat our warriors."

The dark warriors once again surrounded the rangers.

Kim: "Everyone try and find some weakness."

The rangers desperately tried to find a kink in the armor. Sarah managed to force push a warrior and noticed that the armor started to crack.

"Guys, push them. It seems to make a dent in the armor."

Everyone nodded and within seconds they combined their powers to let loose and huge shockwave with broke through the armor leaving their black skinned bodies exposed.

Anton: "Cool."

Kim: "Alright guys let's do our thing."

Anton started off firing energy beams at the warriors causing them to explode on by one.

"Now this is more like it."

Sarah slammed her first into the ground sending them high in the air followed by jumping up and finishing them up.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall."

Kim let her lightsabers take life of their own taking out of few warriors. Then as a line of warriors came running towards her she flew straight towards them spinning in a 360 degree turn with her lightsabers thrust forward.

"Spin Attack!"

Each of them fell one by one causing a small explosion to erupt.

"The power of pink."

Kyle and Ben teamed up for the remainder of the warriors.

"Ready bro?"

"Always."

"Feral Rage!"

"Berserker Furry!"

They moved at their greatest speeds taking out the remaining warriors. The four Sith stood their not pleased with what they saw.

Baltahzar: "You have betrayed us and you still wear our color.

"Yeah I would have gone with another color but it just wasn't available."

Darth Comedor: "Hey only I am allowed to make jokes."

Kim: "There is one thing you should know about the meaning of red to power rangers. It means leadership."

Kyle: "And I stand by my family and team. You can tell your master that I have given my resignation to the Sith Order."

Balthazar: "Fine, I never like you anyway. I'd rather see you destroyed."

With that they were gone.

"Guess I have some explaining to do to the council."

Sarah: "Don't worry we'll back you up."

Kyle was surprised to hear that from Sarah.

"You are not the first person I expected to hear that from."

"Look I know we got off at the wrong foot but it's all in the past. So let's start over. Hi Kyle I'm Sarah it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Sarah likewise. Ben, ready for that rematch?"

"You know it."

Both of them were gone in a flash. The other three looked puzzled and followed behind them. When they got back at the house they found the two in the living room playing "Mortal Kombat." Sarah could not believe what she was seeing while Kim Anton laughed.

"That is what the big rematch was. I thought it was an actual fight."

Anton: "It is to them. They have always been competitive in video games."

Kim: "Looks like things are back to normal."

Author's note: Alright so Kyle is now part of the team. There will be a battleizer soon but it will involve Ben and Kyle. Also, within the next chapters I will start the Dino Thunder team up. This will be at least 4 chapters. Now here are a couple of questions. Should I make Tommy evil again and who would be better to bring back, Mesogog or Zeltrax? Review.


	15. The Counsel

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: So Kyle must explain to the Jedi Counsel the nature of his actions but they might not be ready to hear his side.

The Counsel

The Hart Household:

Kyle sat alone his is room thinking what he could say to the counsel. He had almost killed his own family with it hadn't been for Ben.

"Excuse me Master Kyle the counsel is waiting for you."

"Thank you Rosie."

Kyle went down to the basement where Kim, Ben, Anton, and Sarah were already down there. He saw the holographic image of his uncle and three more images. The first one was a very elderly woman, the second was some other species out of this world and he seemed to have a mask covering his face, and the third was a woman with blue skin and two tentacle things coming out of her head.

Old woman: "Welcome Kyle now we can begin."

Uncle Shen: "Please tell us how you become part of the Sith."

"Well a month ago I had just finished my finals and was getting ready to leave New York when I was surrounded by Dark Warriors. Now I didn't know how to defeat them then and I was overwhelmed and knocked out."

Flashback:

Kyle is strapped to a table and as he opened his eyes he saw a device on his head. A dark cloak figure approached him.

"Welcome Kyle, I do apologize for the inconvenience. But the device on your head is to prevent you from using the force."

"Yeah well why don't you just let me go and I'll be on my way."

"I cannot do that. You see I have a problem. My warriors are fighting Jedi in a town called Angel Grove but in the form of Power Rangers."

(Power Rangers? Kim must be behind this.)

"So what does that got to do with me?"

"My scientist has created the powers of a red ranger but none of my warriors can handle the power."

Kyle knew where this was going.

"If you think that I will turn against my family dream on."

"Then I guess a little persuasion will do."

Lighting came from his finger tips electrocuting Kyle who was screaming in pain.

Back to Present:

"I was tortured for two weeks before I gave in."

Blue skinned: "Do you have proof?"

Kyle took off his shirt to reveal burned marks all over his body. Everyone was shocked.

Uncle Shen: "I am so sorry Kyle."

Masked Jedi: "Wait how can we tell he is truly purged?"

Ben spoke up.

"Counsel Members, my brother and I share a bond. When he arrived home I felt something off about him but didn't think of anything. But now I don't feel any kind of darkness in him."

"You're force bond with him his strong Ben. But be warned I want you to keep a close eye on him Kimberly."

"Yes Master Kiera."

"Very well this meeting is abjured."

Sarah: "Well glad that's over."

Author's note: Next chapter evil gets an upgrade.


	16. Evil Gets An Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: Alright back to action. With endless defeats with the rangers Jerec vows to even the score.

Evil Gets An Upgrade

On the space station:

The four Sith stood before Jerec who is disgusted.

"I cannot believe you four cannot make any progress with a bunch Jedi in tight outfits!"

Balthazar: But master what can we do? With the addition of the red ranger to their team they have been unstoppable."

"Sometimes you must do things yourself. Behold." He lifted a curtain with the force to reveal some kind of chamber.

Darth Comedor: "What is that?"

"This my dear Comedor is a gift from my master. It is a machine that is supposed to increase the anger in a Sith thus making him stronger. Now you would like to use it first?"

"I would like to go first master."

"Ah yes Fenrir I supposed you would. Please step in."

Darth Fenrir stepped into the machine and Jerec pushed a few buttons and a red electric surged all around the machine with Darth Fenrir screaming in horrible pain. The other Sith were scared while Jerec smiled.

In the city of Angel Grove the four teens were just coming out of the local movie theater (They had just seen Revenge of the Sith).

Ben: "That was amazing!"

Anton: "I have to agree on that."

"My view on the entire saga has changed. I feel so sorry for Anakin. Is your history even close to that?"  
Kyle: "Surprisingly yes."

"How?"  
"Let's just say that our fathers' met George Lucas when they first came to Earth years ago and pitched him the idea."

"Cool."

As they walked thought the street talking a group of Dark Warriors appeared.

Sarah: "Don't these guess ever quit?"

Ben: "No but where would the fun in that be?"

The four scattered taking on the warriors in civilian clothes (I don't know the name of the song but it would the one that would always play when the MMPR when fighting putties).

Sarah showed interesting moves by doing back flips while kicking one in the face. She then took out her lightsaber and slashed the remaining one's crystals. Anton performed some aerial acrobatics then finished off with lightsaber slashing of his own. As a group surrounded Ben a smirk came across his face as he cracked both his knuckles. He grabbed one punching it in the gut multiple times followed by a strong jump kick sending it flying back wards. He then turned towards the remaining warriors and without thinking blasted the others with an energy ball. Kyle performed a spinning corkscrew kick then went for another one grabbing it with is legs spun around flipping it to the ground. Kyle then like Ben unleashed an energy beam of his own destroying the remaining warriors.

Sarah: "How did you guys do that?"

Kyle and Ben: "Do what?"

"You both just unleashed force energy without being in ranger form."

Kyle: "Right. Well to be honest I really don't know."

Then a red energy came behind them causing an explosion to erupt causing them to fall to the ground. They got up slowly to see a huge red muscular being with large horns on his head and lidless yellow.

"Prepare to meet your demise rangers." (In a deep voice.)

Anton: "Looks like we have a new enemy."

"Let's ranger up."

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

"Red Jedi Power!"

The four morphed into rangers and Ben was the first to charge into battle. The others called behind but he didn't listen. He wanted to be the first to check this guy out. Ben began swinging his ligthsaber with combinations of kicks and punches but nothing seemed to faze him. He looked up at the figure that towered over him.

"Not good."

The figure smiled and struck Ben sending him into a nearby building. In shock Anton and Sarah were next to charge but the figure immediately dashed with his arms extended grapping both of them and propelling to another building. Kyle stepped up behind him with both hands behind his back with an energy ball appearing in between his hands. As the ball got bigger he unleashed a big energy beam as the figure walked right into it. The beam hit him head on put as everything cleared the figure appeared to be unscathed with Kyle who had a very surprised look on his face beneath the helmet. The figure grabbed Kyle's head with his large hands and brought him close to his face.

"What was that, Kyle?"

He then slammed Kyle into the ground. A pink blur knocked the figure back a few steps to reveal Kim.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am."

He pulled out a double bladed ligthsaber and ran towards Kim. She was having a hard time evading his attacks because they were coming so hard and fast. He managed to catch her off ground and kicked her in the opposite direction. He turned around to see Kyle and Ben charging at the same time and went for a more direct approach. They both punched him multiple times while the figure just stood there laughing. The grabbed the two brothers and hurled them towards Kim who was just starting to get back up.

"This is but a taste of my power." And he was gone.

The rangers demorphed.

Sarah: "What was that?"

Kim: "I don't know but we need to get back at the house."

Later at the space station the figure entered Jerec's room.

"So Darth Fenrir how did your new powers fair?"

"My Lord they never stood a chance."

"Excellent next time destroy them for good."

"As you wish."

Hart Residence:

Kyle: "Did you ever get experiences like this Kim?"

"Yes plenty of times but we always found a way."

Sarah: "I feel sore in places I never thought possible."

Anton: "Yeah we couldn't even make a dent in it."

Ben: "Even with Kyle and me attacking at the same time."

With Ben's comment that gave Kim an idea.

"Kyle, Ben give me your lightsabers."

"Why?"

"You say that you couldn't beat him together but what about physically together."

Kyle: "I'm not following."

"I am going to recalibrate your crystals so they can fuse into one."

Sarah: "Oh kind off like fusing together into one being."

"Exactly."

Author's note: Okay next chapter is a new type of battleizer with a DBZ twist to it. Review.


	17. Lightsaber Fusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: So now that Darth Fenrir has become unstoppable Kyle and Ben must combine their powers and fuse into a new powerful ranger. If anyone has seen DBZ I got some references from Vegito vs. Buu after Goku and Vejita fused.

Lightsaber Fusion

Hart Residence:

Kimberly had been spending the last few hours figuring out how to fuse her brothers' lightsaber crystals together. As she took apart the components and took out each crystal she noticed that when the two were held in close proximity with each other the two seemed to be pulling themselves together by force. She then began putting the lighsabers back together with minor changes to the handles.

Meanwhile the other four were in the gym sparring. As Anton and Sarah watched the brothers' spar.

"Do those two ever go easy on each other?"

"No they have been like this for as long as I can remember."

As the fight went on Kim walked into the gym. As she watched them all she could think about was how little they used to be and that it was her job to protect them. Now that they are older she realizes she cannot protect them anymore because they have to fight for themselves.

"Well I have good news. I rebuild your lightsabers."

Ben: "You did what!"

"Easy Ben I just recalibrated it so yours and Kyle's could combine to allow you two to fuse together and create a new ranger. Well that's in theory."

Anton: "So this would be similar to DBZ."

"Huh?"

Kyle: "Oh come Sarah, don't tell you don't watch anime."

"No I don't so you're going to have to tell me what you three are talking about."

The alarm went off.

Kim: "We will have talk about this later. Now we have to take this guy down." As she tossed Ben and Kyle their lightsabers.

In the streets of Angel Grove Fenrir was enjoying his new found body by causing destruction that made him laugh.

"I wish I had this body sooner!" As he was destroying the city the rangers appeared in their outfits. Darth Fenrir turned to them smiling.

"Back for more?"

Kim: "No we're back to finish you off once and for all."

"I would like to see you try."

Kim: "Alright you two do your thing while we hold him off."

Kyle and Ben nodded. Anton and Sarah followed close behind Kim trying to distract him long enough. While they had him occupied Kyle and Ben looked at each other.

"I just hope Kim knows what she's doing."

"Me too."

They each took their lightsabers and pressed a new button on the side.

"Red!"

"Green!"

"Rangers Fusion!"

Darth Fenrir turned to see what they were up to. Kim stepped in front

"Sorry, you're not invited to this party."

She raised her hands followed by a bright light surrounding her body blinding Fenrir's sight. Sarah and Anton appeared next two her doing the same thing.

With Fenrir unable to see what was going on Ben and Kyle's lightsabers began to glow. Next thing their lightsabers along with them started moving closer towards one another. Before the two could speak their bodies came together and a bright light as they fused into one. Fenrir could see something going on and let loose a huge energy barrier around him knocking back the other three hard into nearby buildings causing them to demorph. Darth Fenrir charged towards Kyle and Ben but stopped midway. As he looked ahead the light dimmed but Kyle and Ben were no where in sight. In their place was a figure that was kneeling to the ground (like Arnold in the Terminator movies). As the light cleared the figure got up. His outfit was a combination of green and red, the gloves and boots were gold, and he had a shield covering his entire upper torso.

"Alright!" The voice coming from the new ranger sounded like both Kyle and Ben.

Kim opened her eyes staring at the new ranger. Anton and Sarah also looked amazed on how much power this new being is.

Anton: "Is that Kyle and Ben?"

Kim: "Yes. It would seem the fusion worked, let's hope it is enough."

With that they saw the combined ranger punching and kicking testing out the new body. He was moving so fast you could barely see his movements.

"Look I'm breaking records."

"You might have fused together but you are still no match for my power."

"Alright then prove it."

Fenrir charged punching and kicking him followed by a high kick sending him high in the air. Fenrir followed by jumping and slamming him to the ground unleashing an immediate energy ball as the ranger fell to the ground. A huge explosion erupted.

"NO! Kyle, Ben!"

Darth Fenrir landed to the ground laughing.

"What a waste." His victory was short lived though. As the smoke cleared the ranger stood there unscathed with no scratch on him. He begins stretching his arms.

"Nice one. That really got the blood fooling. Yeah could you throw another one, sorry but the body is new."

"What are you?"

"Well let's see what do you call a red and green ranger combined? How about a Super Jedi Ranger?"

"You fool! Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes Darth Fenrir I know exactly who you are."

Everyone including Darth Fenrir was surprised that he knew exactly who he was.

"What how did you know?"

"Oh come on I could sense it was you."

"Fine but that still won't change the fact that I will beat you."

"Prove it."

Fenrir charged again but this time Super Jedi Ranger casually stepped out of the way then spun around kicking Fenrir into a nearby building. Fenrir got up feeling a great deal of rage. He looked around trying to find the ranger. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Behind you, hi nice day."

Super Jedi Ranger performed punching techniques of his own severely making a dent on Fenrir. He then uppercut Fenrir into the air. The ranger jumped but then it looked more like he was floating. He stretched out his hand and a beam extended from his arm striking Fenrir. Super Jedi Ranger lifted Fenrir with the beam still attached to his hand then using the beam like a sword charged and struck him with it. Fenrir landed hard to the ground. Even with this he still managed to get up but barely.

"Still alive I see."

"It will take more than that."

"Okay then, time to show you my ultimate attack."

He pulled out a lightsaber showing that it was Kyle and Ben's combined into a double bladed. He switched it on with one side green and the other red. Super Jedi Ranger twirled it around really fast.

"Double Attack!"

A green and red beam came from the lightsaber twirl making its way straight for Darth Fenrir. The beam penetrated his body obliterating him from sight.

Kim and the others cheered as Super Jedi Ranger turned towards them.

"Power down." His body split revealing Kyle and Ben.

Sarah: "That was awesome!"

Kyle: "Nice plan Kim."

"Yeah it was cool sharing bodies like that. When can we do it again?"

Everyone laughed as they went to celebrate their victory.

Later that night in the nearby town of Reefside in the town's museum at dark figure broke in. It searched around until it came across a display of crystals. There was a red, blue, yellow, and white one. It smashed the glass taking the jewels.

"Soon Tommy Oliver I will have my revenge." The figure said in a deep voice.

Author's Note: Alright the next few chapters will focus on my ranger teamup with Dinothunder. Why isn't Tommy's in the museum? Find out soon.


	18. An Old Evil Resurfaces

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: Now I can finally get to the fun part of the story, the team up with Dinothunder. Enjoy.

An Old Evil Resurfaces

Hart Residence:

Kimberly just got home from work and was greeted by Rosie.

"Afternoon Miss Heart how was work?"

"It was nice Rosie. Where are the guys?"

"In the training room."

"Thank you."

She went down to the training room finding the boys practicing moves but she noticed that it was a little harder to move.

"Boys! Did you change the gravity?"

The all stopped to look at her.

Kyle: "Well, you see Kim we thought it would be a good idea so that we could get stronger."

"Oh and you just decided to do this without my permission?"

Anton: "Don't look at me it was their idea."

Ben: "Kim when are you going to stop treating us like a bunch of kids?"

"Until the day I die."

She turned off the gravity and the boys fell to the ground.

"By the way I may have a potential client."

"Really."

"Well not quite. I heard that this girl is performing at the Angel Grove charity fund."

"So you're going to walk up to this girl afterwards?'

"Yes. By the way, you three should take showers. You stink."

They all looked at ach other and then smelled themselves.

On the space station:

Jerec called his servants for something very important. They were anxious to hear what their master had to say.

"I have seen a vision."

Balthazar: "What kind of vision my lord."

"One that will bring the demise of these Jedi."

Darth Comedor: "What like you did with Darth Fenrir and look what happened to him?"

"Silence!"

Darth Sheeva: "Master, what Comedor here is trying to say what could possibly bring the downfall of the rangers?"

"Very soon we will be getting help from someone who has dealt with Power Rangers before."

He smiled as the others had confused looks on their faces.

The next day:

The five Jedi arrived at the Angel Grove youth center.

Sarah: "So who is this girl?"

"From what I have heard she is struggling in her singing career and she wants an agent."

They walked in and saw that the place was filled with people for the charity fund. They turned to the stage to see someone holding a microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone for their contributions and to get things started I welcome you Kira Ford!"

Everyone started cheering as a young woman wearing a yellow dress came out onto the stage with a guitar. (Sorry I don't know any of Emma Watson's songs.) She had a beautiful voice and Kyle was staring at her. Ben turned to him and waved his hand across Kyle' face. He whispered to Sarah and Anton.

"I think he has gone to lala land."

She finished her song and walked off the stage.

Kim: "Alright I am going to talk to her and you four just walk around."

Kim left to wait till Kira came out. Some time later the young girl walked out.

"Kira Ford?"

"Yes."

"My name is Kimberly Hart and I hear you are looking for an agent."

"Yes but it has been hard to find one."

Kim handed her a business card.

"If you like we could talk, just give me a call."

Kim walked away knowing that the girl would call.

The other four were helping themselves to food and took a seat at a table. As they started to three young men came up to them. One was tall wearing a red shirt and black jacket. The second looked Hispanic wearing a long white shirt. The other one was shorter than the other two; he was African American wearing blue colored clothes.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?"

"No go ahead."

Ben: "So what brings you to this event?"

Boy in red: "Well we came to see Kira Ford. She is an old friend of ours. Name is Connor McKnight."

Boy in white: "I'm Trent Fernandez and this is Ethan James."

"Hi I'm Kyle Hart. This is Ben my brother, my cousin Anton, and our friend Sarah."

Connor: "Nice to meet you all. So why are you here?"

Ben: "Well my older sister Kimberly is a music agent and came to see Kira."

As they all talked Kira found her way to the table.

"I see you guys are making new friends."

The other three turned to Kira giving her hugs and laughing.

"Well are you going to introduce me?"

Ethan: "Oh Kira, this is Sarah, Anton, Ben, and Kyle.

"Nice to meet you Kira."

"Likewise."

Trent had a disconcerting look on his face when Kyle and Kira shook hands. As they talked with each other Conner's, Trent's, Ethan's, and Kira's phone beeped. They looked at their phones and then at each other.

Connor: "Can we meet up later? There is something we need to take care of."

Ben: "Sure."

The other four left leaving the Jedi rangers wondering.

Sarah: "Okay I am not one to point the obvious but four teens wearing different colors and getting an urgent call."

"Nah couldn't be. Besides Kim said that there weren't any Power Rangers active minus us."

Later at Angel Grove park:

Kira: "Are you sure this is where Dr. O wanted to meet us?"

Ethan: "I'm sure and by the look at the message it seemed important."

"It is Ethan."

The four turned to see Tommy Oliver.

"Sorry our meeting had to be like this but we have a problem."

Trent: "Mesogog is back?"

"No, Zeltrax."

They all were shocked.

Ethan: "Excuse me Dr. O but didn't you and Kira destroy him during our last battle?"

"I thought so but I found evidence that says he is back."

Connor: "How can we fight him without our powers?"

Tommy pulled out a box opening it revealing four gems.

"I have already taken that into consideration. I pulled the Dino gems from the Reefside museum and Hailey found a way to charge them."

Ethan: "Sweet! So we get to be Power Rangers again?"

"Yes Ethan, now I am not forcing anyone but I would appreciate if you all resumed the power one last time."

Connor reached for the red gem. "You know can always count on us Dr. O."

The other three grabbed theirs but as soon as they held them in their hands a black electric surge went into their bodies.

Tommy's voice then became deep, "Well do you feel?"

Each of them opened their eyes which were pitch black.

Connor: "Like Reefside must be destroyed."

Ethan: "I feel like I totally want annihilate someone."

Trent: "Like my old self again."

Kira: "Like I could rule the world."

"Excellent." Tommy's body changed to reveal a black armored cyborg. The four kneeled down.

Connor: "It is our pleasure to serve you Zeltrax."

Author's Note: I am at a small dilemma. How do you think the first confrontation between the Dino and Jedi Rangers should be? To be honest I think my rangers are more powerful. Another is Tommy's entrance and how to change them back to good? I would really appreciate it. Thanks.


	19. Ranger Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars or any other references I might put in

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Wars, DragonballZ, or any other references I might put in. I do own the characters of Kyle, Ben, Anton, Sarah, and any of the Sith I made up (minus Jerec who is based off an actual character).

Author's note: Sorry it has taken longer to get a chapter up. I had to deal with school work and the last week of tax season.

Ranger Confrontation

At a house just outside of Reefside, a man in his late twenties, early thirties sat on his couch relaxing when he heard a voice of woman calling him from below.

"Tommy, get down here quick!"

He ran to the basement of the house where it was filled with computers and monitors. This was similar to the one at the Hart Residence but not as high tech. He came up to a woman with long brown hair.

"What is it Hailey?"

"I received an energy signature that resembles that of the Dino Gems."

"But that is impossible; the gems are at the Reefside Museum."

"Well then you haven't read the news lately."

She handed him a newspaper from a week ago and read an article that stated that prehistoric gems were taken from the museum.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Tommy turned to a black safe and punched in the combination and opened it up. Inside was a black gem and a black morpher. The gem was glowing brightly.

"I thought you said you donated all the gems to the museum."

"Yes, all but one just in case something went wrong."

He grabbed both the morpher and gem, strapped the morpher on his wrist and shoved the gem inside the morpher. It glowed in a goldish color.

"Where is the energy coming from?"

"Angel Grove."

"Kira had a concert in Angel Grove a couple of days ago."

He headed upstairs only to be stopped by Hailey.

"Wait there is something else you should know. There is also another energy signature but I cannot find the source of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it seems like a ranger signature but far different then anything I have ever seen."

"Alright maybe there is another team who can help me."

"Oh by the way, I gave your ATV an upgrade in speed."

"You're the best Hailey."

"I know."

Meanwhile at the Hart Residence:

The Jedi rangers were in the training room with the gravity lowered.

Sarah: "Explain to me why we're doing this again."

Kim: "Because this will enable you to move faster other than your force speed."

Kim could see that Sarah was having some trouble. Anton was having some difficulty but not as much as Sarah. Kyle and Ben were having absolutely no difficulty.

Ben: "Kim can you boost up the gravity a tiny bit?"

"No, if you two want to boost up the gravity then you will have to do it on your own time but with my permission. Understand."

Kyle: "Yes."

Then Rosie came through the door. Since she is an android she is unaffected by the gravitational pull.

"Excuse me, Miss Hart there is some disturbance in Angel Grove."

The five ran to the monitors to see what was going on. On the monitor there were figures in colored costumes with one black armored figure. They were red, blue, yellow, and white. There helmets appeared to resemble that off a dinosaur and there was an emblem on their chest that looked like a foot. The white had a different color scheme than the others and had a shield that covered his chest.

Sarah: "Are those Power Rangers?"

Kim: "It would appear so."

Kyle: "But they are evil."

Anton: "Could this be Jerec's doing?"

Kim: "No I don't sense anything that has to do with Jerec. These rangers and the other guy are on their own."

Ben: "So what are we waiting for?"

"Jedi Ranger Power Ha!"

"Red Jedi Power!"

Cut to the streets of Angel Grove. The evil rangers and the other figure were causing destruction all over the city.

Red: "I cannot believe how fun this is."

Yellow: "Who would have thought that destruction felt so good."

"Silence, I have a feeling we are about to meet this city's Power Rangers."

As the black figure said this red and green steaks went back and forth knocking each of them down.

"Feral Rage!"

"Berserker Furry!"

The five got up to see the Jedi Rangers walking slowly towards them.

"Who are you?"

Ben: "We're the Power Rangers and you are?"

"I am called Zeltrax and these are my Power Rangers."

Sarah: "Wait if you are Power Rangers then shouldn't you be fighting on the side of good?"

White: "We tried that. It got boring."

The white ranger performed a super speed attack similar to Kyle and Ben. Each of the rangers went to the ground.

Anton: "You had to ask didn't you?"

Kim: "Alright each of you take on a ranger while take on this Zeltrax."

Ben: "Well I guess the white one is mine then."

The Jedi Rangers charged into battle. As they ran the evil rangers pulled out blasters shooting the Jedi Rangers but they blocked with their ligthsabers as they got closer. The evil rangers then reconfigured their blasters into swords while the white ranger took out a small dagger that extended to the length of a sword. Kim was the first to reach her opponent. Zeltrax shot lighting bolts from his hand.

"My power is far beyond yours."

Kim blocked it with her lightsabers and sent it right back to him.

"I don't think so."

Sarah and the yellow ranger were matching each others moves neither one able to hit the other. But she noticed that when her lightsaber clashed with the sword it wouldn't break. Anton was tangling with the blue ranger. The blue ranger seemed to be very aggressive coming at Anton hard and strong. He was able to keep up with him just enough.

Ben was matching wits with the white ranger.

"Care to try that speed move of yours with mine."

Ben: "Why not. Berserker Furry!"

Green and white streaks went in all directions matching speeds. They both then stopped staring down the other. Ben took another run while the white ranger sung his dagger around creating three light arrows that flew towards Ben. He was able to hit them out of his way but he failed to realize the white jump kicking him from behind sending him flying in the other direction.

Meanwhile Kyle was going toe to toe with the red ranger. All of a sudden the red ranger took out a long staff that appeared out of no where. Kyle seemed surprised that he didn't know where that weapon came from. The two were in a duel similar to Obi-Wan versus Darth Maul.

"Look I know what it feels to be evil. The power it feels good, but you'll lose yourself."

"I like being bad, it makes me happy."

They continued dukeing it out when their backs were toward each other then spun around going in the opposite direction. Evil red ranger spun his staff around creating a large energy ball.

"Energy orb, fire!"

The orb went to Kyle and he put his lightsaber in front trying to block it. He struggled but the force was too much for him. The orb electrified his body causing him to turn to the ground. The other rangers to turned to Kyle's direction and their opponents took this time catch them off ground. Each of them were thrown in Kyle's direction. The evil rangers then grouped behind Zeltrax.

"So much for Power Rangers."

As he was going to finish the final blow laser beams hit all of them causing them to fall backwards. Zeltrax looked up to see a black ATV fly out of the smoke with a black figure riding it. Zeltrax charged towards this new person and the black figure took out a staff striking him as he passed by. The black figure then came to a stop as he jumped in front of the Jedi Rangers. They saw that this person was a power ranger and he looked similar to the others. The only difference was that there was some kind of armor on his shoulders. Kim looked up at this new ranger and sensed something familiar about him.

"You!"

"Hello Zeltrax, it's been awhile."

"This isn't over black ranger now that I have your rangers under my command."

Zeltrax and the evil rangers' teleported through a wormhole. The Jedi got up to greet this new ranger.

Anton: "How do we know you are not on their side?"

"I can assure you that I am not. Besides I have been evil one too many times."

Kyle: "I think we can trust you. Power Down."

The Jedi Rangers ranger outfits dissolved revealing their civilian clothes. The black ranger turned his head towards Kimberly.

"Kim?"

"Do I know you?"

"Power Down."

The black ranger's clothes dissolved to reveal a man in black clothes with short black hair and a sole patch on his chin.

"Tommy?"

Kim then fainted with everyone but Tommy confused.

Author's Note: So how did you like Tommy's entrance? Any ideas on how to bring the Dino Rangers back to the light side? Later Kim will reveal everything to Tommy with things you know and some information that I have yet to reveal. Please Review.


	20. Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ. I only own my characters and this story.

Author's note: So Tommy is reunited with Kimberly. Let's see how this one plays out shall we.

A Blast From the Past

Angel Grove Park:

Kim woke up after fainting at the site of Tommy.

"What happened? Did I just faint?"

Ben: "No (Similar to Luke Duke in Dukes' of Hazard if you've seen it.)

She gave her brother a dirty look and back at Tommy.

Tommy: "It's been awhile Kim."

"It has, nice to see I'm not the only one back in the suit. But I wouldn't expect you to take another color."

"Well this time I didn't have a choice."

Ben: "Wait you know this guy?"

"He's an old friend?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure back at my house."

At the Hart Manor:

The Rangers took Tommy down to the basement. He could not believe what he was seeing. This reminded him so much of his own house but more high tech.

"How did you make all this?"

"My father and uncle built these years ago."

"Oh. Can you contact anyone through this?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I know someone I can help us."

He punched in few numbers and on the screen appeared a brunette woman in a cave.

"Tommy. Glad to see you got there safety. Who are your new friends?"

"Hailey, this is Kimberly Hart. Kim is Hailey, a very dear friend of mine."

"Oh it is finally nice to meet you in a way. Tommy told me so much about you."

"I'm flattered (Well any chance with Tommy just went down the drain)."

"Who are the others?"

"I'm Kyle and this is Ben. We're Kim's brothers."

"How you doing?"

"I'm Anton, their cousin."

"And I'm Sarah, a friend."

"Glad to meet you all. Nice to see Tommy isn't the only original back in action."

"You told her?"

"Don't worry she can be trusted."

"Still you broke the golden rule. Never reveal your identity to anyone!"

"Hey, Hailey is my best friend and she was the technical supervisor for my team."

"Fine."

Sarah: "Not that I want to break up this deadly reunion but who is Zeltrax?"

"He was once someone I worked with but after an accident he was rebuilt into a cyborg with a huge grudge against me."

"Why don't I just pull up the Dino Thunder video?"

"Good idea."

On the screen Hailey disappeared and clips of "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" appeared on the screen. They witnessed Connor, Ethan, and Kira finding the Dino Gems and becoming rangers. Tommy's return as ranger was also shown as well as evil Trent, Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax.

Sarah: "I knew there was something about those four."

Hailey appeared back on the screen.

Tommy: "We thought Zeltrax was destroyed but looks like we were wrong."

Hailey: "Now we have to deal with freeing the Dino Rangers from Zeltrax's control."

Kim: "I can help you with that."

"Uh thanks Kim, but it will take a couple hours to get to my house unless we take my ATV."

"You can use it I got my own way of travel. Is there a back entrance?"

"Yes, there is a cave entrance in the woods."

"Okay, see you there."

At that Kim was gone in a flash leaving behind a pink streak. Tommy could not believe what he saw. He turned to the other four who just smiled. Hailey on the other end then heard a knocking at the cave entrance.

"Hold on one minute."

She went the entrance opening it revealing Kim.

"But how?"

"One of my many powers."

Hailey and Kim went back to the console.

Kim: "You coming?"

"Yeah but how did you do that?"

"We can talk about this later. Guys keep on a look out for the others till I get back."

Kyle: "You got it Kim."

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse:

Kira: Zeltrax we're bored.

Ethan: "Yeah I want a rematch with the other rangers?"

"All in good time, but first we must plan our attack."

"I believe we can help you with that."

Zeltrax and the Dino Rangers looked up to see Balthazar, Darth Comedor and Darth Sheeva. Conner and Trent were the first to approach them.

Conner: "Who invited to this party?"

Trent: "Identify yourself."

Darth Comedor: "Of course."

He lifted both of them in the air choking them with the force and threw into a nearby wall. Darth Comedor was laughing until Balthazar turned to him.

"Now Comedor, that is no way of treating a friend."

Zeltrax: "What do you want?"

Darth Sheeva: "We thought you could help us with the Power Rangers."

"What about Tommy Oliver?"

Balthazar: "As you wish."

Author's note: So alliances have been made on both sides. Don't worry Kim and Tommy will have their conversation later.


	21. Kimberly A Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Star Wars, or DBZ

Author's note: With Kimberly in Reefside Tommy is about to see how smart she really is.

Kimberly a Genius?

Tommy's house in Reefside:

While waiting for Tommy Hailey and Kim try working while she tries to find out more about Tommy.

Kimberly: How long have you known Tommy?

"Since college. We met a night by UCLA where I was about to get mugged and he saved me."

"That sure seems like something he would do."

"Look I know what you are thinking."

"What?"

"I just want to let you know that Tommy is more like a brother to me and I would never go out with him."

"And why should I be interested?"

"Because he still loves you Kimberly, even though he doesn't say it I know he does."

"He still loves me?"

"Yeah but he would like to know where you have been all these years."

"It's complicated. What to you say we get started? So how the gems connected to them?"

"Yes they completely bounded with their DNA."

With that being said Tommy rode in on his ATV and powered down.

Tommy: "Any progress?"

Kim: "Well gathering on what Hailey told me the gem is bounded to you right."

"Yes, to the point if the gem is destroyed so are you."

"Then I might have something for you. If we could build a machine that could isolate the evil surrounding their gems with something pure it might break off the evil."

Hailey: "Where could we get that kind of energy?"

"By using my energy."

Tommy: "What do you mean your energy?"

Kim knew she would have to show Tommy and Hailey what she really was. She pulled one of her lightsabers.

"I am a Jedi and I have been all my life."

Tommy: "You can't be serious. They do not exist except in the movies."

"Why do you think we watched the movies so many times?"

Hailey: "So feel Jedi are real, then you must have other powers."

"Like this one?"

Kim let go of her lightsaber levitating it in the air right in front of them.

Tommy: "This is unreal even by ranger status."

Kim: "Tommy I understand this is confusing but you my force energy is the purest we are going to get."

Hailey: "What about a machine that could channel your energy into a beam of goodness."

Tommy stood there with a blank look on his face.

Both girls: "What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought you were this smart in mechanics Kim."

"Well mechanics runs in my family and just because Billy did all the work didn't mean that I didn't understand what he was doing."

Meanwhile in Angel Grove:

The Jedi Rangers were walking in the park.

Sarah: "What makes you think they will show up?"

Kyle: "I don't know call it a hunch."

Anton: "Wait, do you guys sense that?"

The other three nodded as the Dino Rangers appeared in their civilian forms but they didn't appear evil.

Connor: "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Ben: "We were about to ask you the same question."

Kira then stepped forward screaming really loud with a yellow beam coming out of her mouth. The force of the scream pushed the Jedi Rangers back.

Ethan: "I did get used to that."

Sarah: Hey what's the big idea?"

Trent: "Save the act, we know you are the Power Rangers."

Kira: "The Sith told us everything."

Kyle: "Alright then what do you want?"

Connor: "Well since you can fight well as Power Rangers we wanted to see how you faired as civilians."

Author's note: Alright I know parts of this are like Dino Thunder/ Ninjastorm but this is where I am getting my ideas. After the next chapter Kimberly will reveal everything to Tommy. Trust me you will be surprised on what she has to say. Review.


	22. Rematch

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs. Jedi begins. Will Tommy and Kimberly get to them in time?

Rematch

At Tommy's house:

Kim and Hailey were just about finished with the machine. It seemed to a big ray gun where the user put their arms inside the machine.

"You guys almost finished?"

"Yes if our calculations are correct, Kim should be able to use her powers to purify the rangers."

Kim just stood there with her eyes closed.

Tommy: "Something wrong Kim?"

"Your rangers and my rangers are fighting again."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it."

Tommy: "Any other powers I should know about."

"After this is over, I promise."

"Fine but we should take my ride. It would be hard for you to carry that thing."

"Fair enough."

Tommy and Kim got onto his ATV and sped out of the cave.

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park:

Both teams got into fighting stances ready to fight.

Sarah: "Same people as last time?"

Ben: "Why not. (Cracking his knuckles)."

Conner: "By the way, Jerec upgraded our powers to be stronger than before."

Sarah: "Great."

Anton: "Just stick to your training."

Connor was the first to charge at Kyle running at a speed that seemed impossible to see. He jumped kicked Kyle backwards and everyone else joined the party.

Trent appeared out of nowhere trying to surprise Ben who grabbed Trent and threw him to the ground. Ben wasted no time going up against Trent proving he was the better fighter. Actually, it more like he was toying with him, Ben had his arms folded evading his attacks with relative ease.

"Are you going to hit me or am I just going to stand around all day?"

Anton was blocking Ethan's strikes but noticed that each time his arm made contact with ease it hurt.

"What are you?"

"I'm the geek with armored skin."

Ethan resumed his attack on Anton; he then unleashed a force push sending Ethan back.

Connor ran around Kyle in a circle trapping him. Kyle stood there with his eyes closed.

Connor: "What are you waiting for? Make a move."

Kyle stuck his left arm out stopping Connor's run sending him to the ground. Connor got back up using his speed but noticed that Kyle was moving just as or faster than him.

"You're not the only one with super speed."

They both fought as the world around them moved slow.

Kira approached Sarah by unleashing her Pterra scream but Sarah counted it by pushing with the force. The two girls struggled with one another until Sarah broke through the barrier.

Kira: "Not bad little girl."

"Who you calling little?"

Sarah did a spinning back kick sending Kira in the opposite direction landing next to Ethan.

Ben was still toying with Trent as he finally decided to end his charade. He grabbed Trent's wrist and with the other hand punched him with enough force that sent him next to his comrades.

Kyle was one step ahead of Connor as he jumped into the air kicking Connor in the face where he joined the rest.

The Dino rangers staggered to their feet as the Jedi rangers approached them.

Ben: "Had enough?"

Connor: Never, I think we should take it to the next level. Ready?"

Dino Rangers: "Ready."

With the flick of their wrist their morphers appeared in place of their Dino Gems and were ready to morph.

"Dino Thunder."

Before they could finish the call a pink blast stopped them. All of them looked in the opposite direction to see Tommy in his ranger suit and Kim in civilian clothes.

Connor: Well the great Tommy Oliver is here to the rescue."

Trent: "Too bad I don't have an amber encasing ray to trap you again."

Tommy: This ends now."

Kira: What are you going to do about it?"

Kim: "Not him, me."

Kim was holding the purify ray and a pink aura surrounded her body as she powered it up. It fired a pink ray making contact with the Dino rangers.

Connor: "What is this?"

Kira: "No I want to be evil."

Ethan: "I feel good."

Trent: "I can't turn good again."

The dark energy surrounding their gems dissipated into the air and they fell to the ground.

Tommy demorphed as he ran to his students.

"You guys alright?"

Connor: "Dr. O what happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Ethan: "Last thing I remember was talking to you here in the park."

"Ethan that wasn't me it was Zeltrax."

Kira: "That's impossible you and I destroyed him for good."

Connor: "Well guess that wasn't enough."

Kira: "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Trent: "I can't believe I was evil again."

"Hey don't worry about it wasn't like you had a choice."

Connor: "You guys are rangers too."

Kyle: "You surprised?"

Kim: "Let's go back to my house where we can talk privately."

Back at the Hart Residence:

Ethan: "So you guys are real Jedi? This is so cool!"

Kyle: "Yeah it is not everyday that we tell someone."

Ethan: "So I want to know which is true and false."

Sarah: "Is he always like this?"

Connor, Kira, and Trent: "Yes."

Everyone started laughing and Kim looked at Tommy.

Kim: "We need to talk."

Author's note: So the secret about Kim's life and her family will finally be revealed next time. Can anyone guess what her family secret is?


	23. Kim Tells All

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: Alright the time has come for Kim to reveal her family secrets to Tommy.

Kim Tells All

While the other rangers were making conversation Kim took Tommy upstairs to her room. The door closed behind them automatically and locked itself.

"You know I could have closed it."

"Sorry, hold habits."

Tommy looked at her night stand and saw a picture of the two of them at a school dance.

"I remember this. This was when I asked you to our first dance after I lost my powers the first time. You were so beautiful in your pink dress."

"And you didn't look too bad yourself in that suit with your green tie."

Tommy smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"Look whatever happened with that guy from the letter years ago, the truth is I never stopped loving you."

"Tommy, I've been waiting to hear you say that for so long. But I think it is time I told you the truth."

"About what?"

"Who I really am and the history of my family."

"That is going to be a long story."

"You know how much I love Star Wars."

"Yeah we watched it about a hundred times."

"Well it just happens to be part of the history of my family. Hart is a name my father made up, my real name is Kimberly Ann Skywalker."

"You're kidding me right?"

"My father and uncle were on a recon mission scanning this galaxy when their ship crashed landed in the Las Vegas desert. Both of them were amazed on how limited the technology was here. They also noticed that there was no other type of species except humans. They ended up living there for six months before a rescue came. By that time my father met my mother and fell in love. She found out his secret and loved that he was different and like no other guy on Earth because he was so kind and peaceful.

"What about your uncle?"

"He returned home to Yavin to his wife but they later on came to Earth more so to help my father protect this planet. The rest is hard to explain."

"Why?"

"Because I rather like to show you than explain it."

"How?"

Kim started to place her hands on Tommy's face as he backed away.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you."

Kim placed her hands on his face and closed her eyes. A bright light came from her hands and Tommy closed his eyes as well. When Tommy opened his with Kim standing next to him but the room was different. The color was still pink but with flowers and pictures of dancers. Tommy turned to see a little girl probably around the age of six or seven playing with dolls. But instead of playing with her hands the doll was spinning and floating a few inches above her palm. The door opened revealing petite women with long brown hair.

"_Hello Kimmie."_

"_Mommy!"_

Tommy could not believe what he was seeing. He turned to Kim who smiled at him.

"Welcome to my childhood."

Author's note: Sorry to have end like that but I need to think of a good way to show this. Kim is showing Tommy the love her family had with tragedy bringing her world upside down. Also the real reason she left the Power Rangers and why she wrote that letter. Stay tuned.


	24. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: Alright the time has come for Kim to reveal her family secrets to Tommy.

A Trip Down Memory Lane

"_Hello Kimmie."_

"_Mommy!"_

Tommy could not believe what he was seeing. He turned to Kim who smiled at him.

"Welcome to my childhood."

"_What are you doing little lady?"_

"_My dolly is dancing see."_

"_I can see that and she is a fine dancer."_

"_Where's Daddy?"_

"_Down stairs we have something tell you."_

"_Okay."_

Little Kimberly and here mother downstairs to find her father who was talking with Rosie.

"_Daddy!"_

_She ran into her fathers arms that lifted her up in the air._

"_There's my little princess. Were you good for Rosie?"_

She nodded her head and her father kissed her multiple times on the cheek causing her to laugh. He set her down on the couch and both of her parents sat next to on each side.

"_Kimmie something wonderful has happened."_

"_Ben, why don't you let me tell her?"_

"_Alright Susan go ahead."_

"_Tell me what?"_

_Susan: "Kimmie mommy is going to have a baby."_

"_But I'm the baby."_

"_No, sweaty what mommy is saying is that you are gong to have a little brother or sister."_

"_Cool when is the baby coming?"_

_Both of her parents laughed._

_Ben: "Not for awhile princess."_

Everything went white and

"You were cute when you were little."

"So I'm told."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"I am trying to give you an idea of how much my family loved me."

The light faded and they found themselves in Angel Grove hospital with little Kimberly sitting with her father.

"_Mr. Hart."_

"_How are my wife and the baby?"_

"_They're both doing just fine. You can see her now if you want."_

Ben took Kimberly by the hand and went into the room that Susan was in. She was lying there holding a baby gently in her arms.

"_Congratulations Mr. Hart it is a boy."_

"_He's perfect you did a good job."_

"No we did."

"_I wanna see!"_

Ben lifted her up onto the bed and Kimberly looked into her baby brothers eyes for the first time. She felt something in her that was like she knew him her whole life.

"_What's his name?"_

_Susan: "We were hoping you could decide honey."_

_Little Kimberly thought for a minute._

"_How about Kyle?"_

_Ben: "Why is that princess?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then Kyle it is. Welcome to the family Kyle Skywalker (he whispered)._

The light flashed again.

"Please tell me again why we are doing this again?"

"Because I am trying to show you how much my family means to me.

The light dimmed to the hospital but Kimberly was older more like ten with a little boy sitting next to her.

"_Is mommy going to be okay?"_

"_Of course she will be Kyle. Just think we will have another brother in our family."_

Ben walked out of the emergency smiling at his children.

"_Don't worry mom is fine and you both have a new baby brother."_

Both kids ran to the recovery room to find her mother and the new baby in her arms.

"Is that Ben?"

"Just watch."

"_Yay I'm a big brother!"_

"_That's right Kyle and you have to be a big boy for him now."_

"_Okay daddy."_

"_So what is his name going to be?"_

"_Well I thought he should be named after his father."_

"_Another Ben in the house wouldn't that be confusing?"_

The whole family laughed as the kids approached their brother.

"_Can I hold him?"_

"_Sure Kim, just be very gentle."_

Kim took little Ben in her arms and sat in a nearby chair. Kyle sat next to Kim and put his hand on Ben's face. The baby instantly grabbed his brother's figure and Kim felt the same connection she had before when Kyle was born. Once again the light brightened.

"Seems like you had the perfect family."

"Yes but in the next years to come after I become a power ranger everything went south."

"What happened?"

"Observe."

The light dimmed showing Kim and Tommy walking up to her house after one of her dates and there was yelling at the house.

"_You better go I don't think you want to be here for this."_

"_I am not leaving until I know you are alright."_

"I'll be fine handsome."

_The younger versions kissed each other and Kimberly went inside._

"_I am not gong to have our children be those Jedi!"  
_

"_Susan, look I saw a vision and they must it is their destiny."_

"_Don't give me that destiny crap Mr. Skywalker!"_

"_It is their blood."_

"_No, I will not have you put our children in harms way!"_

"_That is not going to be happening."_

"_I don't care I can't do this anymore. I want to divorce!"_

Both of them turned to see Kimberly standing by the door with a shocked look on her face. The light brightened again.

"From then on you know the rest. My mother remarried and got sole custody of me and my brothers. Then the whole going to France thing came up."

"What happened to your father?"

"He moved out of Angel Grove."

The light dimmed once more and this time it showed Kimberly alone in the juice bar dong her gymnastics routine when all of a sudden she started to feel week. As she lost her balance she saw a vision of her mother dead.

"_Mom."_

She fell and Kat came running in to Kimberly's side.

"So, were you falling because of your week state?"

"Yes and no. The lack of my power coin was making hard for me to sustain myself. Also my ranger powers were colliding with my force powers to keep itself which was taking the life right out of me. That right there was me seeing my mother dead."

"As in a vision?"

"Yes I felt saw her and there was a sharp pain in my heart which caused me to fall."

"Did Zordon know about this?"

Kim nodded and pointed behind him seeing young Kimberly in her room combing her hair when her communicator beeped.

"_This is Kimberly."_

"_Kimberly come to the Command Center. Zordon wishes to speak with you."_

"_On my way Alpha."_

Kimberly pressed her communicator and dematerlized into a pink streak of light. The memory then switched over to the Command Center with Kim rematerializing.

"_What is it Zordon?"_

"_Kimberly I wish to discuss your future as a Power Ranger."_

"_This is a hard decision for me Zordon."_

"_What am implying is more than your gymnastics career."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kimberly I know that you have been keeping a secret from me."_

"_What secret?"_

"_I know that you are a Jedi and that your ranger powers have taken a toile on your life force."_

"_How could you know?"_

"_Kimberly I sensed it when I first met you and made very clear to you especially not to use your powers for granted."_

"_Do Lord Zedd and Rita know?"_

"_No, thank goodness they don't. I would hate to see what they would do to you if they found out."_

"_That is good."_

"_Kimberly I would like you to observe the viewing globe someone wishes to speak with you."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Hello princess it's been awhile."_

"_You knew I was a Power Ranger?"_

"_Yes I sensed from the very beginning and thought it was best not to tell you. Consider it part of your training. But this is not a social call something terrible has happened."_

"_Does this have something to do with Mom?"_

"_Yes unfortunately she is dead."_

Tommy was shocked at what he was hearing and looked at Kim who started to cry.

"How?"

"A few weeks ago I felt a disturbance in the force surrounding her new husband. I raced over to France to see if she and your brothers were saved but I was too late for your mother."

Tears came across Kimberly's face.

"_What about Kyle and Ben?"_

"_There save. I was able to save them from Jean."_

"_Jean did this?"_

"_Yes turns out he is a Sith Lord and a very powerful foe."_

"_So the Sith are back?"_

"_It would appear so. Kim I know how much it means for you being a Power Ranger but we must finish your training. I have the feeling I am next. Of course if that is alright with you Zordon?"_

"_Of course Master Skywalker. Kimberly has a higher calling to protect the galaxy."_

"_Then that leaves one thing. We need a cover story."_

"_I could tell them that I am leaving for the gymnastics in Florida."_

"_Excellent do you have a replacement?"_

"_I have someone in mind but can I at least tell Tommy?"_

"_No. Kimberly you must not tell any of your friends especially Tommy. We don't want the Sith making targets."_

"_Yes sir. Zordon get the rest of them here."_

"_Very well, I am very sorry for your loss Master Skywalker and hope that all works out for you."_

"_Thank you Zordon, Kim I will see you soon and your brothers will be happy to see you."_

Everything went back and Tommy and Kim were back in your room. Tommy stepped back out of breath.

"Sorry about that."

"Why didn't you tell me and write that letter?"

"I did it for your protection. We were high on the Siths' hit list and I couldn't let anything happen to you. Besides after that I lost my father as well. We were attacked by a Sith Lord and he got me and my brothers out of there making sure you were safe. I then went into deep depression and was filled with anger because my parents were gone forever.

"I had no idea."

"Another thing remember when I was turned evil by Maligore. I let myself turn."

Author's note: So what do you think? I didn't know the names of Kim's parents so I made them up. Next is Tommy's reaction to everything.


	25. Tommy's Reaction

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: Well I guess I have a few things to clear up. My Ben Skywalker is a descendent of Luke Skywalker and not his son Ben. My story takes place over a hundred after the books (Granted I don't know everything from the books aside from what I read on wikipedia). Yes Kim had a glimpse of the future. Her mother was killed shortly after Tommy talked to her. Now it is time for Tommy to react.

Tommy' Reaction

"You did what?"

"I let Maligore turn me over because I was so depressed. I didn't have a care in the world."

"So was that really you?"

"Yes I was going down a dark path and I loved it."

"But why?"

"Because Tommy everything I cared about was taken from me in an instant and it all started right after I became a Power Ranger. So in a way I blamed Zordon because he took me away from a duty to my family."

"Zordon was a father to us! I'm sure if there was something he could do to help you he would have!"

"How Tommy? My parents were dear to me and when they died a part of me died with them."

"But becoming evil?"

"I needed to let out my anger and figured if I gave in then I could let go of the anger. But that did not happened I was filled with hare and I loved it. I felt like I could rule the world even the galaxy."

"I never pictured you liked this."

"Well I almost lost myself that day but Legriot reminded me that I still had my brothers and that they needed me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me and why did you have to write the letter?"

"I wrote the letter Tommy because I that I was protecting because the Sith ever found out about you then they would have used you to get to me.

"I can take care of myself you know."

"Not with these people. Picture Lord Zedd a hundred times more evil and ruthless; the Sith have no conscience. All they want in life is death and destruction. Their powers are far beyond the status of any Power Ranger. I had planned on telling you after we got off the island but when I saw that you with Kat I didn't think it would be right."

Kimberly sat on her bed in tears. Tommy took a deep breath and sat right next to her.

"Kat was great but she could never replace you."

"You still care about me?"

"I always have and always will. I can't imagine what you have been though but I just want you to know that I'm now."

Kim smiled as Tommy hugged not letting go.

"Uh Kim?"

Kim pressed on an intercom.

"What is it Kyle?"

"You better get down here."

Both Tommy and Kim went downstairs to see everyone looking at the monitor.

Anton: "Our old friends are back and looks like Zeltrax is with them."

Kira: "What are those black things?"

Kyle: "They are called Dark Warriors."

Ethan: "And I thought Tryanodrones were ugly."

Sarah: "There has to be hundreds of them."

Kim: "You guys stay here, we'll take care of this."

Before they could leave Tommy grabbed her wrist.

"Not this time Kim."

"Tommy please I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I am not going to take know for an answer."

Connor: "Besides the rest of us want a little pay back."

Kira: "Also power rangers need to stay together."

Ethan: "It would also be honorable to fight alongside a Jedi."

Trent: "I'm always down for a fight."

The Jedi rangers smiled at their new allies and Kim looked up at Tommy smiling.

"Alright, maybe we will need the extra after all."

Author's note: Finally the argument is over; now I can get to what I have wanted to do this whole story (teamup battle). Trust me I never figured the story would be this long. Please review and stay tuned for "It's Morphin Time".


	26. It's Morphin Time

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: Need I say more.

It's Morphin Time

Earlier that day on the space station:

"That no good Kimberly Hart stole my rangers!"

Jerec: "Don't worry Zeltrax I can give you more power that would be inferior to the rangers."

"How?"

"This machine I have will boost anyone's energy to the max."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Zeltrax stepped into the machine and Jerec turned to Balthazar who spoke to him telepathically.

"Master, why do we trust this low life?"

"We don't my old friend. He is merely a pawn. I hope you know what to do after this is over."

Balthazar smiled knowing full well what his master meant.

Back to the Present:

Angel Grove was swarming with Dark Warriors as they wrecked havoc through the city. Zeltrax stood there with his body now red with multiple spikes coming out of his armor.

Zeltrax: "Do you really think they will show?"

Balthazar: "Yes Zeltrax then you can have your revenge."

Darth Comedor: "About my revenge."

Darth Sheeva: "Silence Comedor, here they come."

The ten rangers walked down the street in a line stopping a few feet from their foes.

Zeltrax: "This will be the final fight Tommy and I intend to win."

"I don't think so. (Turns to Kim). Would you like to say for old time sakes?"

"Gladly."

Tommy and Kim: "It's Morphin Time!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

White Ranger Dino Power!"

"Jedi Ranger Power!"

Red Jedi Power!"

"HA!"

A light flashed and as it dimmed there stood in their places were the Dino Thunder and Jedi Force Power Rangers ready for battle.

"Tyrano!"

"Tricera!"

"Pterra!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"Dino Thunder!"

"Red Jedi Ranger!"

"Green Jedi Ranger!"

"Blue Jedi Ranger!"

"Yellow Jedi Ranger!"

"Pink Jedi Ranger!"

"Power Rangers!"

An explosion erupted behind them along with multiple smoke colors.

Balthazar: "Attack!"

The Jedi Rangers switched on their lightsabers as the Dino Rangers pulled out their weapons as the army of Dark Warriors ran towards them.

Ben: "This is where the fun begins."

Kim: "Aim for the jewels on their heads."

Both teams spread out each one teaming up with one from the other team (Tag Team from Jock Jams playing in the background).

Anton and Ethan were the first to meet up with a large group of Dark Warriors.

Anton: "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, Haley could you send the hover craft cycle? (Speaking into his communicator.)"

"Already done. It should be right there."

A blue motorcycle appeared roaming through the crowd firing its lasers as it went by.

"That thing is cool!"

"Then check this out. Hover craft cycle flight mode activate (I don't know if that is what was said.)"

Ethan jumped onto the cycle as the wheels turned sideways with a part lowering the wheels making them into a propeller and the handle bar lifted a few inches as well. He was flying over ahead above the group.

"Hop on."

Anton jumped and flipped right behind where Ethan was sitting. Ethan fired his laser cannons hitting many of the Dark Warriors as a few managed to jump towards the bike. Anton swung his lightsaber knocking each one down that came close.

Anton: "Sorry, no extra riders."

Anton then formed a decent sized yellow energy ball from his hand sending it down to the other Dark Warriors that were nearby.

"Bombs away."

Sarah and Kira were back to back as a large group of Dark Warriors surrounded them.

"I don't think so."

Sarah slammed her fist into the ground creating a shockwave that sent the Dark Warriors upwards in the air.

"My turn."

Kira jumped after them with her daggers in hand slashing each of them and jumping of them to continue to the next one. Kira landed right next to Sarah as an explosion erupted behind them.

Sarah: "That's what I call girl power."

Another group was running towards Ben and Trent stood there waiting for them to come. Ben extended his arm outward creating a green energy ball.

"Welcome, to my Big Bang Attack!"

He unleashed the ball destroying many of the warriors.

"Let me have some of the fun."

Trent swung his sword creating arrows that hit the remaining warriors. Another group came up behind them.

Trent: "Care for a fast break?"

"Right there if you. Berserker Furry!"

Green and white streaks struck the second group making them fall one by one.

"That was fun."

Kim and Tommy were also back to back as a group surrounded them.

Kim: "Duck."

Both ducked as Kim extended her arms out allowing her lightsabers to have life of their own hitting a few of the Dark Warriors.

"You sure have gotten more power over the years."

"Helps with practice."

"May I have this dance? (He bowed like a gentleman.)"

"Why yes you may. (Kim went into a curtsy position.)"

They took each others hand and Tommy spun her around as some Dark Warriors that were near. Both then had there arms extending still holding hands while kicking other warriors then he brought her closer and lifted her up twirling her around his body. Zeltrax felt very impatient and ran in to join the fight. Darth Comedor smiled but was stopped by Balthazar who signaled him to wait. Comedor made a face as he folded his arms in discuss.

Zeltrax charged forward as he fired a lighting bolt towards the two. Tommy jumped out of the way as Kim absorbed the blast with her hand.

"This is a great day. Not only will I destroy the great Tommy Oliver but the legendary Kimberly Hart as well."

"I don't think so."

Tommy went up against Zeltrax the two clashed with their weapons neither backing down. Zeltrax struck Tommy as he blocked the blow and quickly responded with a 360 round house kick. As Zeltrax flew backwards Tommy knelt down as Kim ran up from behind flipping over Tommy and she pushed against his shoulders with her hands giving her an extra boost. She then spun around with her feet in front in a corkscrew kick making contact with Zeltrax. He finally landed on the ground staggering to his feet but had lost his upgrade.

"It will take more than that to destroy me."

Tommy: "How about we combine our attacks?"

"Sounds good to me. Spin Attack!"

Kim spun forward with her lightsabers outward.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!"

Tommy created a circle around him and sent into Kimberly's path. She met up with it going inside the orb spinning faster as she absorbed the energy. Kim glowed as she approached Zeltrax going right through him creating a large hole in his stomach. Zeltrax looked at himself as he fell face forward exploding at the contact of the ground. Kimberly stopped and turned to Tommy who nodded his head in approval.

Meanwhile Kyle and Connor were standing around with the last remaining Dark Warriors in front of them.

"I think I'm going to need some more power. (A large shield appeared in his hand in the form of a face of a Mezodon Triceratops). Shield of Triumph!"

The shield glowed as Connor's ranger suit transformed into a new ranger, his suit of still red but a version closer to Tommy's suit.

"Triassic Ranger."

"Now that is cool."

Both of them ran towards them with a blade appearing from the shield and a lightsaber. They hit multiple warriors as they dashed through the crowd. At the end of the maze there was still a number left.

Connor: "I think were going to need some extra fire power."

"Right there with you."

Kyle whistled in Ben's direction holding his lightsaber and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Triassic Ranger Battlizer Activate!"

Kyle and Ben: "Red, Green Rangers Fusion!"

Connor's morpher flashed from a gold tyrano morpher to a mezadon morpher. Huge armor appeared covering the neck down to his torso. He also gained the power to stretch his legs and arms.

"Super Fire Power!"

Kyle and Ben's lightsabers glowed as they came together fusing their bodies into the Super Jedi Ranger in their place.

"I am Super Jedi Ranger!"

Connor: "Time to take out the trash. Battlizer Cannons! (Large cannons appeared on his shoulders as he fired red beams from the cannons while jumping in the air)."

"Double Attack! (He spun his double bladed around creating a beam mixed with red and green)."

The two sets of beams destroyed the remaining warriors leaving a big explosion in their place. The two upgraded rangers turned to the Sith with the other rangers right behind them.

Connor: "I think your next."

Balthazar: "Another time Jedi."

The three teleported away in a red light leaving nothing behind.

Super Jedi Ranger: "And here I wanted to kick their asses all the way to Corescaunt."

They all laughed and relieved that the battle was finally over.

Later at the Hart Residence:

Connor: "You guys had some good moves."

Kyle: "Right back at you."

Trent: "Especially where you two fused into one ranger. Hey Haley, can you look into that for us?"

"Sorry Trent but it would seem that being evil over loaded the gems."

Ethan: "So we are no longer rangers?"

"Yes but this time you can keep your individual powers."

Sarah: "So what is next for you?"

Connor: "I am going back to my soccer program for kids."

Trent: "Back to New York for my art education."

Ethan: "And I have to get back to MIT."

Kira: "I guess I'm going to stick around since Kim is my new music agent."

Kim was shocked that Kira accepted her and both enjoyed a mutual hug.

Kira: "What about you Dr. O?"

"I think I'll stick around as well besides we have some catching up to do. (Putting is arm around Kim)."

Kim: "Would you like to do it for old times sake?"

Tommy nodded as they put their hands together and the rest followed.

"Alright on three. One, Two, Three."

"POWER RANGERS!"

Author's note: Now that the team up is over that means the story is coming to a close. There are just a few more things to take care of. Review.


	27. Training Too Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Power Rangers, or DBZ. I do own my characters though.

Author's note: Two weeks have past since the team up and have not been any Sith activity since. While being on the lookout, Kim and Tommy started seeing each other again. The rest of the rangers have spent their free time training especially Kyle and Ben who are training harder than ever before. Kira has also been staying at the house in the guest room since she has no money for her own place.

Training Too Hard

Hart Residence:

Kim was frantically looking at herself in the mirror getting herself ready for a date with Tommy. Then a knock on the door came.

"Come in."

"Hi Kim, you still getting ready for tonight with Dr. O?"

"Kira, yes I guess I'm just nervous because I have gone out with him like this."

"Where is he taking you?"

"He's taking me out to dinner and then we are going swing dancing."

"Sounds romantic."

"Yes well about you, I could tell that there is something between you and Trent."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No, women's intuition."

"We dated for awhile but it didn't work out. We were always far away each other."

"I'm sorry Kira."

"Don't be, we both decided it was for the best."

Kim smiled as the two bonded. Downstairs there was knocking at the front door as Rosie opened it. Tommy stood there wearing black dress shirt and pants.

"Mr. Oliver, welcome Miss Hart will be down shortly."

"Thank you Rosie."

As he sat there waiting the four Jedi Rangers came up from the basement looking hot and sweaty.

Kyle: "Oh hey Tommy."

"Hi guys, working hard I see."

Sarah: "No have no idea these two are working twice as hard (pointing to Kyle and Ben)."

Tommy: "Don't work yourselves too hard."

Anton: "Trust me we're trying not to."

Kira then came down the stairs with Kim close behind. She was wearing a small pink dress with her hair up.

"Wow you look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Ben: "Don't say out too late."

"Yes mom."

Both left and Kyle and Ben headed back downstairs.

Anton: "Where are you two going?"

Kyle: "To train."

Sarah: "But we already did."

Ben: "Kyle and I want to train more."

They went downstairs as the other three looked at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile at an Italian restaurant Kim and Tommy were having a glass of champagne.

"Tommy did you even afford this not that I'm thankful."

"Well paleontology has its perks if you find something."

Tommy took a sip from his glass and just looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how nice it is to be with you again."

"Me too, I am surprised on how well you took my double life."

"The way I see is each of us has a destiny and yours happens to be a mystical warrior. Still it is better than I thought."

"Like what that I was pregnant?"

Tommy didn't make a sound."

"Tommy what would give you that idea?"

"I don't know I just always thought there was a child involved."

"I cannot have any children until this is all over."

Tommy reached for Kim's hand.

"Kim I don't want to leave you again and I promise that I will be there for you always."

Both got closer together and leaned over to kiss and as they got closer Kim closed her eyes.

"Kim is everything alright?"

"Something is wrong at the house."

"Go ahead I'll take care of the bill and I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

Kim kissed him on the cheek and went out the door. Outside she made sure no one was looking, took off her shoes and sped away.

Back at the house Sarah and Kira went down to see how Kyle and Ben were doing. They went into the training room and found they could not move at all. Sarah looked at the gravity control and saw it was 50 times greater. Kyle and Ben were moving slowly and needed to make each movement with great stress.

Sarah: "Aren't you going to take a break?"

Ben: "Sorry Sarah but we can't."

"He's right we have to be ready."

Kira: "Look I don't understand your way of life but you are human and you need to rest."

Kyle: "We can handle the extra stress."

As he said that both collapsed to the ground and were unable to get up. Kim appeared before them and returned the gravity to normal. She ran to your brothers who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Rosie, get down here!"

Kira: "Will they be okay?"

"I don't Kira."

They placed the boys on two medical tables in the console room and hooked them up to a machine.

Hours later everyone waited for them to wake as they were resting just as Tommy arrived. Kim ran over to him giving a big hug.

"How are they doing?"

"Their doing fine; their just resting."

Sarah: "I have never seen them train like this before."

Anton: "We have. Kim I think we should tell them."

Sarah, Kira, and Tommy looked at Kim who put her head down.

"Hundreds of years ago our ancestor Luke Skywalker had a premonition that showed him to young men displaying a power more powerful than any Jedi in history. He then heard a voice in the background that said Skywalker. He then told his council that one day two of his decedents would have the power to destroy the Sith for good. But has years gone by the other Jedi lost faith and to this day they think our family is calling the prophecy a hoax. My father finally saw the same vision as Luke Skywalker and assumed them to be Kyle and Ben; this also led to my parents divorce.

Sarah: "I had no idea."

"That is why we must train."

"To prove to the galaxy that we are the legendary warriors."

They all turned to see Kyle and Ben standing at the stairway.

Meanwhile at the space station:

Balthazar: "Master if I may, when are we going to take care of the rangers?"

Jerec: "Simple my old friend, we will destroy this miserable little planet."

Darth Sheeva: "But what about our orders?"

"I don't care about his orders I want this planet obliterated. Start the countdown."

They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Now!"

They all bowed and Balthazar told one of the officers to set their weapon. The computer read that the weapon would be ready in 120 hours.

Author's note: You didn't think I'd have a Star Wars story without a space dog fight did you? Any suggestions on how to proceed with that. Another family secret has been revealed and how Kyle and Ben who legendary warriors. Stay tuned.


	28. Take the Fight to Them

Author's note: The countdown for Earth's destruction has begun. Now the rangers must find a way to take to the sky and destroy the Sith once and for all.

Take the Fight to Them

Kyle and Ben were starting to feel better from the other day but still pressed on with their training as were the rest. Tommy began spending more at the house rather than his own. Today while Kim was running some diagnostics on the computer Tommy came down to see what she was up to.

"You should take a break?"

"I know but something does not feel right. Jerec wouldn't wait this long to attack unless he was planning something big."

"What could he be planning?"

"That's the thing I don't know."

As almost as if the answer she had wanted magically appeared the console started beeping.

"What was that?"

"Probably our satellite picked up something."

"Wait you have a satellite? Does the government know?"

"No, remember half of me comes from a world where the technology is far beyond things that Earth could only dream of. Guys get down here!"

The rest of the Jedi Rangers came into the basement along with Kira.

Kyle: "What's up Kim?"

"Our satellite picked up an enormous energy signature in space."

Sarah: "Do we know what it is?"

"I'm not sure; the image is a little fuzzy."

Anton: "Why don't we tell my father and see if they can see what it is?"

"Good idea."

Kim dialed some numbers to Yavin and Master Shen appeared through the holographic projector. Tommy and Kira were surprised that this was even possible.

"Kim it is great to see you."

"Hi uncle."

"Hey dad."

"Master Shen."

"Who are your new friends?"

"This is Kira Ford my new music client and she was also a Power Ranger."

"Nice to meet you Kira."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"And this is Tommy Oliver."

"I thought you broke up with him?"

"I did but it is a long story but right now we don't have the time. You remember that satellite that you and dad built years ago?"

"Of course your father and I thought it was best to keep the planet monitored and cloaked from the government so that they wouldn't foolishingly blow it from the sky."

"Well it just picked up an energy signature along with a blurry object."

"Send it over; let me see if our people can clear it up."

"Sending data now."

"Hold on one minute, okay data received."

All of them waited patiently to hear what Shen had to say.

"The energy signature is coming from a battle station just outside of Earth's orbit."

Anton: "Any idea what the image is?"

"Yes Anton and I think you should all see it for yourselves."

Shen's image disappeared and an object what looked to be like the Death Star came into view but Shen's voice could still be heard.

Sarah: "No way, that is the Death Star!"

Ben: "Boy even with the movies they still build the real thing."

Kira: "What is the Death Star?"

Everyone turned to her like she was crazy.

"Sorry it's been awhile since I saw Star Wars."

Kyle: It is a space station that has the power to destroy an entire planet."

Shen's image appeared again.

"That is right Kyle. I don't know how Jerec managed to hide but it would seem he is planning to destroy earth."

Sarah: "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know Sarah. We could send a squadron there but I do not think they would make it in time."

Kyle: "Uncle what if we built them here."

"I don't see why not but you would probably be cutting it close. I estimate that Earth's destruction will probably be in 2 to 3 days at most."

Kim: "Well uncle I guess we're in for a treat then."

Everyone turned to Kim.

Kim: "Why don't you follow me?"

They all went into another room that was secret to the rest of the house and as Anton turned on the lights it revealed itself to be a hangar bay. There was a huge ship that sat in there striking a resemblance to the Millennium Falcon. At the corner were five small fighters with a long nose and wings towards the bottom (similar to the vipers from Battlestar Galactica). Master Shen's holographic image appeared in the room.

"I forgot we had this place."

Sarah: "Is that the original Millennium Falcon?"

Shen: "Actually it is the 3rd one made."

Kira: "What about those small ships there?"

Kim: "I built them months ago just in case the Sith ever showed."

Kyle: "You mean you had this here the entire time and never told us?"

"Well I didn't tell more so for the sake of you two taking joy rides into space.

Ben: "Now why would you think that?"

Master Shen: "You know Kim this might work, run diagnostics on the fighters and plan to intercept them in three days."

Sarah: "But I don't know how to drive that."

Ben: "Don't worry I'll teach you."

Sarah gave him a look of how would he know.

"Through video games, you know with the joy stick."

Tommy: "There should be a sixth one."

"Why?"

"So I can help you besides I do have some experience in flying."

"Sorry Tommy but we will need Jedi for this. We have fast reflexes and can react to things quickly besides I have been flying more than you."

Shen: "She's right Tommy while I appreciate your help this is a job for a Jedi."

"I understand sir."

"Kim you and the others get ready and make sure those can operate before you go. May the Force be With You."

The image of Master Shen disappeared.

Ben: "So can we make up call signs?"

They spent the next few days checking the schematics of the fighters making sure they function properly and also spray painted them to match each rangers color. Each one of them was personalized for each ranger and they also got some training through flight simulator video games.

Three days later they were ready. Each of them changed into flight suits each with their colors. They rolled the fighters to the hangar bay door ready to fly.

Tommy: "You sure you don't want to test them out?"

Kim: "We don't have time besides I think we can end this once and for all."

Kyle: "We're ready Kim."

"Let's do this."

"Kim wait."

Tommy grabbed Kim pulling her closer and locked in a long passionate kiss.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

Kira came up to Kyle giving him a hug.

"Be careful."

"I will."

They all started when Tommy called out.

"May the force be with you."

Kim nodded they went into their cockpits and the hangar bay door opened.

Kim: "Alright systems check."

Kyle: "Batteries to power."

Ben: "Turbines to speed."

Anton: "Good to go."

Sarah: "Everything checks out okay."

Kim: "Okay let's rock it." (Danger Zone from Top Gun playing in the background.

The engines started and one by one they went through a long tunnel that shifted upwards to where a hatch opened from the back yard.

Author's note: The pieces are set and the rangers' race to the planet. Anybody got any ideas for call signs for the characters. I was think Crane for Kim, Wolverine for Ben, Prime for Kyle but cannot think of anything for Anton an dSarah. Stay tuned for a nice battle in space. Review.


	29. Danger Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Power Rangers, or DBZ. I do own this story, the characters of Kyle and Ben and anyone else I made up.

Author's note: The rangers race to save the planet.

Danger Zone

The rangers flew into the sky getting closer to space.

Ben: "You know we never did make up call signs for ourselves."

Kim: "If you want to we could do that now."

Ben: "Okay then just call me Iceman."

Kyle: "If you're Iceman then I'm Maverick."

Anton: "Apollo sounds good to me."

Sarah: "I like Athena."

Kim: "Well mine will be the Crane."

Sarah: "Why that?"

"Has to deal with my days as a power ranger."

They had just flown out of Earth's atmosphere and now in space. The Death Star was just behind the moon slowly moving closer to Earth.

Sarah: "That thing is huge!"

Kyle: "We need to stay focuses here. Let's rock n roll."

The Jedi turned on boosters in their ships making get to the station faster.

In the Death Star:

Balthazar: "My Lord our sensors are picking up five small ships coming this way."

Jerec: "Yes I know. Send out the squadron."

Balthazar: "As you wish master."

Meanwhile in space:

Kyle: "You think they know were coming?"

Just as Kyle spoke hundreds of small objects came out of the Death Star and started coming closer to their position.

Ben: "You had to say it did you?"

Sarah: "What are those?"

Anton: "Tie Fighters."

Kim: "Evasive maneuvers!"

They spread out taking action to destroy the Tie Fighters to get to the Death Star. Ben was the first to charge firing his lasers taking out five of the fighters. While he was flying through the crowd one of them came up behind him. For a moment he struggled as the fighter stayed behind him no letting him out of his sights.

"Alright bub, let's see if you can handle this."

Ben put on the brakes and instantly did a 180 turn now facing the in coming tie fighter. He fired multiple times destroying it. Kyle was taking them head on spinning in a 360 manner firing his lasers shooting wide hitting a good number of them. One of them got behind him.

"I don't think so."

He sped up causing the fighter behind him to do the same just to keep up. Kyle then put on the brakes and the fighter flew right by him. He locked onto the target and fired.

"Another scrap metal."

Anton had two behind them and struggled to shake them. He braked then pulled on the joystick doing a back flip putting him behind them.

"Hi there."

He fired destroying the two. Sarah was having much trouble with four behind her was unable to shake them due to her lack of experience.

Sarah: "I've got some on my tail and I can't shake them."

Kim: "Hold Sarah I have an idea."

Kim appeared with four more behind her as well.

"Sarah fly right towards me."

"You want me to do what!"

"We will fly towards one another and then brake when I say so."

Sarah thought for a minute then went towards Kim direction. With enemy fighters behind them.

Kim: "Now!"

They both braked at the same time causing the tie fighters to crash into each other.

Sarah: "I can't believe that worked."

Kim: "Told you. My scanners are picking up the reactor."

Anton: "Where is it?"

"Inside the station."

Ben: "I'll go."

Kyle: "Me too."

Kim: "Alright we'll hold them off out here."

Kyle and Ben raced through the blockade shooting down any fighters that were in their way.

Kyle: "This is fun."

Ben: "We're going ballistic man, let's get him."

They got through going into the station heading towards a long tunnel which led to the reactor.

Kyle: "My scanners are picking up the reactor dead ahead."

Meanwhile outside the rest were having trouble and being overwhelmed by tie fighters.

Anton: "Kim this is not looking good for us."

Sarah: "We need more fire power."

Kim: "That's just it there's no one else."

Just as hope seemed to be lost lasers came out of no where destroying a good portion of the tie fighters.

Sarah: "What the heck."

"Wooohooo!"

They all looked to see the Millennium Falcon Mark III flying towards them.

"Hi honey how are you doing?"

Kim knew exactly who it was.

"Fine sweetie now that you're here."

"I'm here too."

Sarah: "Kira?"

"Yeah you would be surprised; this thing is just like riding a zord."

Tommy: "Where are Kyle and Ben?"

Kim: "They went to take out the main reactor."

Tommy: "Then let's provide them some cover, Kira get the guns ready."

Kira: "Right Dr. O."

They all teamed up taking out the remaining tie fighters.

Kyle and Ben in the mean time were just approaching the main reactor.

Ben: "There it is."

Kyle: "Alright lock on target."

Ben: "Firing missiles now."

Two missiles came from each of their ships hitting the main reactor. It started exploding from the inside.

Inside:

Jerec: "What was that?"

Balthazar: "Master they've destroyed the main reactor."

"Get to my shuttle now."

Meanwhile Kyle and Ben were getting ready to leave.

Kyle: "Time to go."

Ben: "You don't have to tell me twice."

They raced down the tunnel with a blanket of fire right behind them.

Kyle: "Turn on the after burners."

Ben: "Right"

The back of their ships jets fired giving them an extra boost but the fire was still keeping up with them.

Outside all the tie fighters were gone and they were waiting while they saw the Death Star blew up.

Kim: "No, Kyle, Ben!"

Out of the explosion two ships came flying out.

"Yeeeehaaaay!"

"Goodness gracious great balls of fire!"

Anton: "Took you long enough."

Sarah: "Is it over?"

Kim: "Yes, let's go home."

They all turned back heading towards the Earth.

Author's Note: Do you think Jerec and his Sith made out in time. Is it all over? Stay tuned. Review.


	30. It Ain't Over Till It's Over

Author's note: So the next round of Dino vs

Author's note: So the Earth is safe and rangers are hanging up their suits. Almost a month has past; Tommy and Kim are doing very well picking up right where they left off while Kyle and Kira have taken an interest in each other. But is the fight really over?

Ain't Over Till It's Over

Kyle and Kira just got out the local movie theater from seeing a romantic comedy. They walked down the street talking to each other of their past.

"So tell me, how long have you been training as a Jedi?"

"I have been training for as long as I can remember. The early part of my training came from my father and after he was killed Kim took over as my mentor."

"I cannot imagine what it was like for you to have your parents murdered like that."

"Well it was hard for the three of us. Unfortunately Ben doesn't remember much of it because he was so little but the three of us would like to find the one responsible someday."

"Do you think any of those Sith you destroyed could have been?"

"Doubt but enough about me I would like to know you taught you how to fight?"

"No one actually, when we first got our gems it was like knowledge of martial arts was downloaded into our brains."

"Like the Matrix."

"I guess."

"Well you could always learn more moves."

"I thought Jedi could only train those chosen."

"Well technically you are not a Jedi and I have not always played by the rules."

"Then I accept your offer."

They walked back to the house giggling some more enjoying each others company. Meanwhile Ben, Anton, and Sarah were at the local arcade enjoying the video games. Sarah was playing DDR against some boy and was showing off her game skills.

Anton: "She's not using any of her powers is she?"

"Not that I can see besides that guy asked for it."

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"I will tell her when I'm ready."

"Tell me what?"

Ben: "Good job."

"Uh thanks."

Anton: "Nice one."

Ben: "Shut up."

At the house Kim and Tommy were lying in her bed in her room just resting.

"I cannot believe it is finally over."

"Yeah and I was thinking about us."

"Oh."

"I mean it took me awhile to get comfortable with the fact that the woman I love is an ancient warrior, a genius who I had no idea, and the real you reason wrote that letter. But now I'm okay with it and I'd say I past the test."

"What do you mean test?"

Tommy grabbed his pants taking out a small box holding it near Kim.

"Kim I don't care how we ended our relationship but I know that I never what to lose you again and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (He opened the box revealing a white diamond ring). Kimberly Ann Hart/ Skywalker will you marry me?"

"Tommy I."

Before Kim could answer Rosie came in through the door.

"Excuse me Miss Hart but there is something on the news that you should see."

Kim turned on the television in her room and there was a news report with disturbing news.

News Reporter: "I am reporting life from the streets of Angel Grove and just now these black creatures came out of no where. They have been terrorizing the entire city and there are also three more figures. One has the head of a lizard, the other looks like a psycho clown, and the other is wearing a hood and we cannot see his face. If there is anyone who can stop this…"

Kim turned off the TV in shock.

"I cannot believe I didn't see this."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I need to end this once and for all."

She closed her eyes sending a message to everyone telepathically.

Kyle and Kira were still walking down the street when they saw fire.

Kira: "What is going on?"

"I don't know. It can't be!"

He saw Dark Warriors running around all over the place. Then he heard Kim's voice in her head.

"Guys meet me downtown now."

Kyle: "Kira I have to go."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Kyle was gone in a flash leaving a very worried Kira.

The other three were just coming out the arcade when they saw the same thing and heard Kim's voice.

Anton: "I guess it is time to go."

Sarah: "I cannot believe they survived."

Ben: "Let's go meet up with Kim."

They were gone in streaks of green, blue, and yellow.

Meanwhile at the house Kim was putting on her clothes and grabbed her lightsabers.

"Kim you don't have to do this alone."

"Tommy as much as I'd appreciate your help you cannot help me this time."

Tommy knew Kim was right he let Kim out but she turned her head before she left.

"By the way the answer is yes."

As she raced away Tommy had a smile on his face but was also very worried for Kim's safety.

Author's note: It ain't over till the fat lady sings. This is going to be a big battle. Three more chapters to go. Review.


	31. The Final Battle

Author's note: It has come down to this. The rangers not only have to save Angel Grove but the galaxy as well as the biggest battle of their lives. Here it is the grand finale.

The Final Battle

Fire was blazing all over Angel Grove as the citizens were in a massive panic who were now at the mercy of the Sith. As Dark Warriors roamed around the city Jerec watched as his two minions Balthazar and Darth Comedor preyed on innocents and blasted buildings into oblivion. Darth Comedor and a group of Dark Warriors corned a young couple ready to end their pitiful lives.

"Please grant us mercy."

"Mercy, sure I'm feeling generous today. Not, hehehe!"

His lightsaber was about to strike them when a pink energy ball came out of a downward angle knocking Darth Comedor back a few feet. They all looked up to see the Jedi Rangers on top of a building looking down.

Kim: "You guys ready for one last battle."

Kyle: "Bring it on."

Ben: "Oh yeah (cracking his knuckles)."

Anton: "Always."

Sarah: "Till the end."

One by one they jumped off the building landing on the ground.

"Red Jedi Ranger!"

"Green Jedi Ranger!"

"Blue Jedi Ranger!"

"Yellow Jedi Ranger!"

"Pink Jedi Ranger!"

"By the power of the force, protectors of light, Power Rangers Jedi Force!"

A small explosion erupted behind them. The citizens of Angel Grove cheered as they knew that they were all save now.

Jerec: "I was wondering when you were going to show."

Kim: "It's over Jerec. It all ends here."

"I know I have foreseen it."

Sarah: "Where's Sheeva?"

Jerec: "Yes, well she was too weak to go on after your little charade which you now owe me a Death Star. Wipe them out all of them."

The rangers switched on their lightsabers getting into fighting stances waiting for the great number of Dark Warriors charging towards them.

Kim: "Steady, now!"

The five rangers blasted the Dark warriors with energy balls destroying a few of them. The rangers ran towards them getting in close proximity. Kim started doing cart wheels kicking Dark Warriors in her path then flipping in the air throwing her lightsabers like boomerangs taken out at least five of them. She landed on the ground catching them then extending her hands out letting her lightsabers move freely taking out more Dark Warriors. Sarah slammed her fist into the ground creating a shockwave sending the Dark warriors flying in the air followed by her leaping high into the air letting out an energy barrier around her destroying the group of Dark warriors in the air. Anton spent more time firing yellow energy balls. Then with lightsaber in hand ran through the crowd taking out as many Dark Warriors as he could while blocking at the same time. Ben and Kyle were using their fast attacks taken out as many as they could. Ben managed to block two at the same time and jumped performing a double kick move knocking them back. Kyle was between two kneeing one in the stomach then quickly side kicking the other one straitening out his kick. Dark Warriors still kept coming.

Ben: "I think it is time to show them our new finishing moves."

Kyle: "Right there with you."

Kyle cupped his hands together putting them behind his back with an energy ball charging in the hands. Ben had his hands outward gathering energy then brought them together.

Kyle: "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" His hands forwards letting loose a red energy beam firing straight ahead taking out a good portion of the Dark Warriors.

Ben: "Final Flash!" He too let out an energy beam that was green destroying another good portion of Dark Warriors.

Even with this they still kept coming like a plague. The group of Dark Warriors then started firing energy balls at the rangers. All tried to block put it was too much. They were each flung backwards by the source with explosion erupting helping with the force. They all landed in the same spot with their suits starting to rip and their visors cracked making hard for them to see. Kim seeing that her vision was blurred took off the helmet knowing that if her identity was revealed to the public it could ruin their lives especially Sarah whose parents do not know the truth but right now she didn't care; if she couldn't protect the people as a Power Ranger then at least as a Jedi. She took off her helmet with the others shocked that she would even consider this but they all followed as they too could not see well. They all stood back to back as hundreds of Dark Warriors surrounded them in a circle.

Ben: "Any bright ideas?"

Kim: "Sorry I'm all out of them."

Just when all hope seemed to be lost two sets of lasers hit some of the Dark Warriors. They looked as a figure on a black ATV and a figure on a yellow sports motorcycle raced down firing more lasers making their way through the crowd of Dark Warriors. The two figures stopped near the rangers and the one in yellow lifted up her visor screaming letting loose an energy wave knocking some of the Dark Warriors. The figure in black took out an object that extended into a long metal staff taking out few Dark Warriors like an expert. They then took off their helmets revealing to be Tommy and Kira.

"Nobody messes with my finance."

Kim: "Tommy what are you doing here?"

"Look Kim, I may not have ranger powers anymore but I couldn't let you do this on your own."

Kira came next to Kyle.

"Hope you not mad that I didn't take your advice?"

"Actually I'm glad that you're here."

Sarah: "Kim can we still use our ranger powers."

Kim opened a slot on her ligthsabers to see that the crystals have been damaged.

"We might have a little power left but we have to be careful."

They nodded as they all charged once more. Kyle and Ben cleared the way with the fast break attacks as everyone followed behind them. As they made their way through the crowd Jerec, Balthazar, and Darth Comedor stood in their way.

Kim: "Kyle, Ben, and I will take care of them."

Anton: "Be careful guys."

The others ran in the opposite direction and the three children of Ben Skywalker stood face to face with their enemies.

Darth Comedor: "You and I have a score to settle."

Ben: "Then let's finish it."

Kim engaged with Jerec with Kyle taking on Balthazar and Ben taking on Darth Comedor respectively.

Jerec: "Do you really think you can take me?"

Jerec flew into the air with Kim jumping right behind him as she as flying as well. They then locked lightsabers with the first battle in the air. Meanwhile Kyle and Ben were struggling with their foes as their power had been diminished. Kyle struggled as Balthazar came aggressively at him making it difficult for him to strike back. Ben was having trouble with Darth Comedor's unpredictable fighting style.

"Do you really think these people will accept you into their world, you see to them you're just a freak, like me!"

Ben: "Maybe so, but least I'm not a psycho like you!"

Balthazar and Comedor backed away putting their hands together making a huge energy ball sending it at the two brothers. Unable to block it they were sent flying back near where their friends were. They all ran to them to see if they were all right.

Sarah: "You guys okay?"

Ben: "Guess so, Kyle want to double team."

"Gladly."

Anton: "With the crystals damaged there's no telling what it will do to you."

Kyle: "That's a risk we'll have to take."

Kyle and Ben pressed the respected button on their lightsabers allowing them to fuse into the Super Jedi Ranger.

"Alright! Kira I'm going to need to borrow you're bike."

Kira nodded letting him get on the back. He jumped onto the bike racing down to where Balthazar and Comedor were while taking out the remaining Dark Warriors. He then jumped off the bike flipping over the two Sith and back kicking them.

Darth Comedor: "You cheated!"

"So, you guys do that all the time." He took out his double bladed ligthsaber of green and red spinning it around then getting into a stance while signaling the two to come.

Both charged as the super ranger blocked each of their blows and followed punching both of them with blazing speed. Then he fired beams from each of his fingers sending to two Sith into nearby buildings. He then looked above to his sister who was still fighting Jerec.

"You have power just like you're father."

"How would you know about my father?"

Then Kim realized that Jerec must have been the one who killed him years ago. She charged while Jerec dodged her attack grabbing her and threw her to the ground. As she made contact with the ground it created a large pothole. Kim struggled to get up as her combined brother ran towards her.

"You okay?"

"I'll live but it was him, he killed dad."

"Then we are going to finish him once and for all."

"You don't have enough energy to defeat him."

But it was too late he had already dashed towards Jerec who was still in the air laughing. Tommy came over helping Kim up.

"I need to get up there, they don't stand a chance."

"You can barely stand Kim."

"So the sons' of Ben Skywalker want revenge."

"You killed our father, you're ass is mine."

Jerec tried to make contact with him but he slipped out of the way. SRJ did a bicycle kick sending Jerece flying backwards and then quickly raced over to Jerec grabbing him and pummeling to the ground.

"By the way Jerec, I'm just getting warmed up."

They let go of him at the last minute as he crashed to the ground.

"Now let me show you my new finishing move. (He extended his hands out like the Final Flash but then brought his hands back like Kyle's kamehameha.) Final Kamehameha!" The beam was a combination of red and green as fired at Jerec creating a big explosion.

SJR landed next to the others who were helping Kim up.

Sarah: "No one should have survived that."

Out of the smoke came a figure. They all couldn't believe their eyes but there was Jerec completely unscathed from the blast. Only now his faced was revealed for the first time. He had pale skin with no hair, blood red eyes, and a scar that started from the upper right side of his face that ran to the lower left side of his face. As he walked towards them Kim noticed something familiar about him.

"You look familiar."

"Why little Kimmie we're family (Imitating a French accent)."

The three quickly recognized the voice. Their greatest enemy turned out to be their stepfather.

Kim: "It can't be, Jean."

"Hello Kim, long time no see. You see I only married you're mother to get to your brothers as they are the key to the destruction of the Sith. After I killed your mother I would have taken them if Skywalker hadn't came to rescue them. I then spent the last months searching for you and found you in Florida in that nice house. But as always your father had a plan sending you three away so I could never to find you until now."

SJR: "Now we're going to kill you even more."

He dashed once again but as he got closer he felt something hitting him from behind and he crashed to the ground. Balthazar and Darth Comedor stood there with their hands out. As SJR slid across the ground he split into Kyle and Ben who dropped their lightsabers which rolled near Jerec.

"I don't think you will need these anymore."

He stepped on them destroying the chance of them ever becoming rangers again. Sarah and Anton charged to help them but Balthazar and Darth Comedor got in the way holding them down to watch Jerec using force lightening electrocuting them.

"If you remember Kyle you turned when I tortured you for awhile."

Kyle: "We'll never join you."

Ben: "Not until there isn't a breath in us."

Jerec then stopped covering his hears turning to Kira who was using her Pterra scream but Jerec turned to her force pushing her out of the way.

Kyle: "Leave her out of this!"

Kyle tried to punch him but Jerec caught his fist squeezing it causing Kyle to kneel to the ground in pain.

"If you will not join me then die!"

Jerec was then thrown to the ground by a pink streak (In slow motion Kim sucker punched him in the face).

Kim: "You will never hurt my brothers again Jerec. Not while I'm around."

"Then I guess I'll have to change that."

He held his hand out choking Kim by the force lifting her in the air bringing her closer. Kyle and Ben tried to get up but they had no power left in them. As she as a few inches away Jerec felt a pain in his back dropping Kim in the process. He turned to grab something that wasn't there but as he tightened his grip a person materialized revealing Tommy trying to use his invisibility power to save Kim.

"The great Tommy Oliver never liked you. You may have stood a chance with ranger powers but now you're nothing but a weakling."

"At least I fight for someone."

"That's right you do."

He dropped Tommy walking towards Kim who was struggling to get up.

"My dear Kimberly you look just like you're mother."

Jerec took out his lightsaber and ran through Kim's chest taking it right out. Kim fell to the ground as a red spot on her chest. Tommy ran over to her cradling her in her arms as Kyle and Ben managed to get the strength to come to her.

Anton and Sarah broke free of Balthazar and Darth Comedor who was laughing manically running over to Kim. The people Kim cared about the most kneeled before her.

Kim: "I guess we need to call of the wedding."

Tommy: "Don't say that Kim we have our whole lives ahead of us."

"I'm sorry Tommy for everything. Kyle, Ben may the force be be with."

Kim stopped in mid sentence as she breathed her last. Tommy put Kim next to his face cradling her lifeless body in tears. Kyle and Ben cried as well for her sister and both turned to Jerec with Balthazar and Darth Comedor behind him.

Kyle: "You killed our parents!"

Ben: "You killed our sister!"

Their bodies tensed up.

Kyle: "You are not going to get away with this!"

Ben: "No they are not!"

Both brothers led out a huge scream that could but heard throughout the entire city and the ground crumbled beneath them as well. A huge light blinded all as the boys continued to scream. After a few minutes the light dimmed there stood two pissed off Jedi who had just lost everything that was dear to them and they wanted revenge. Kyle and Ben hadyellow golden aura's covering their bodies with Kyle's air up in a spiked formation, Ben the same hair since he had a buzzed style but both brothers' eyes were lidless white with the iris' gone.

Anton: "My god the prophecy has come true. They have transformed into Super Jedi."

Author's note: So what do you think? Sorry for those Kimberly fans but I found necessary to kill her so that Kyle and Ben would transform out of pure rage. Now whether Kim will stay dead or not is up to me. Stay tuned has Kyle and Ben wish to pummel to Sith into smithereens. Review.


	32. Awake

Author's note: Kyle and Ben are out for revenge for the deaths of their family. But how far will they go and will their anger overwhelm them? Find out.

Awake

Kyle and Ben just stood there staring down the Sith with nothing but the whiteness in their eyes (like Storm of the XMEN).

Jerec snickered at the two brothers turning back to his minions who had shocked looks on their faces.

Jerec: "Well what are you waiting for?"

Balthazar and Darth Comedor stepped in front of their master blasting the two brothers with multiple energy balls. Kyle and Ben just stood their as an explosion erupted and fire stood in place of where they stood. Everyone else still by Kim's body feared for their survival. Darth Comedor laughed manically but stopped as the smoke started to clear. There stood Kyle and Ben with their clothes torn but physically they were completely unscathed. Everyone on both sides could not believe what they were seeing. Balthazar and Darth Comedor had their mouths wide open as Jerec pushed them forward. They both nervously stared at each other taking out their lightsabers and running towards the brothers. Both Sith took a swing as they got closer. Kyle put his right arm up amazingly blocking Balthazar's blow without making a dent on his arm.

Balthazar: "That is impossible!"

Kyle force pushed Balthazar sending him flying in the air. He then flew into the air as Balthazar went up with his feet in front kicking in the face and then backing him immediately after. As Balthazar went into the opposite direction Kyle appeared out of nowhere above him slamming his elbow in Balthazar's back sending him to the ground. Balthazar landed hard looking up at Kyle who was still floating above him.

Ben grabbed Comedor by the wrist squeezing it until he dropped his lightsaber while wincing in pain. Ben caught the lightsaber switching it off and crushing it with his bare hand.

Ben: "Tell me, do Sith experience fear?" Ben's voice sounded more aggressive as he punched Comedor in the stomach knocking him back a few feet.

Darth: "Come on, hit me!"

Ben cracked his knuckles, neck, and back immediately dashing towards Comedor. He performed an uppercut sending Comedor upward. As Comedor went flying Ben appeared out of thin air grabbing Comedor kneeing him in the back numerous times. He then threw Comedor higher into the sky. Ben then raced upwards catching up with Comedor and with both hands above his head hit Comedor plummeting him to the ground.

Sarah: "Their power is incredible!"

Anton: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Kira: "Why?"

"Because if Kyle and Ben don't calm down they could kill them in cold blood luring them to the dark side."

Tommy: "How do we do that?"

Anton: "Only Kim could do that."

They looked to Kyle still in the air. He cupped his hands together and them behind his back.

"KA-ME-HA-ME!"

An energy ball formed in his hands but it was growing bigger then the one he used earlier.

Balthazar: "Go ahead, just try it."

Kyle continued to charge up and then disappeared before he finished. Balthazar looked around frantically wondering where he went. He then felt a breeze behind him as he turned to see Kyle still charging up.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kyle: "HAAA!"

Kyle unleashed the blast blowing Balthazar to smithereens. Darth Comedor saw what happened to Balthazar and look around for Ben. He then appeared right in front of Comedor who was stepping back in fear.

Ben: "Hey, where did that grin go?"

Comedor turned around running away from Ben. Ben held his hand out forming an energy ball aiming right in Comedor's direction.

"I'm going to blow you away."

Ben threw the ball hitting Darth Comedor who was still running. There was a big explosion and as it cleared Darth Comedor was no where in site. Both brothers then turned to Jerec who was quivering in fear. He tried using his force lightening but they still walked towards him unaffected by Jerec's attempts. They both then proceeded to beat him to a pulp not caring if he dies or not. Sarah and Kira ran over to them trying to calm them down but with no success.

Sarah: "Please Ben this isn't you."

Kira: "Yes Kyle you're too good to do this."

Kyle and Ben were filled with rage and wanted Jerec to make him pay. As Jerec sat there at their mercy about to receive the finishing blow the brothers heard a voice in their head.

"Kyle, Ben don't do this."

Kyle: "Dad?"

"Yes my sons do not ruin yourself by killing in revenge."

Ben: "But he killed you, mom, and Kim."

"Yes but he does deserve justice but not like this."

Kyle and Ben calmed down but Kyle grabbed Jerec holding him to his face with Ben next to him.

Kyle: "Get out of here."

Jerec: "What?"

Ben: "You heard him leave now and never return to this planet."

Jerec was thrown to the ground struggling to get up.

"What makes you think I won't return?"

Kyle: "Because if you ever do, we will kill you."

Jerec ran leaving a red streak behind. Kyle and Ben then closed their eyes with the aura fading and Kyle's hair went down. They opened their eyes which were now normal with the girls running to them arm in arms. To their surprise the girls gave them long kisses on the lips.

Sarah: "I've always known."

Ben smiled back and Sarah but this moment was short lived as they went back to Tommy still holding Kim's body.

Kyle: "If only we have acted faster."

Ben: "She'd still be alive."

"All hope is not lost."

They all heard voice and there stood the corporal form of Ben Skywalker.

Ben: "That was you."

"Yes son, I am happy to see that the prophecy came true. You have both done me very proud. But right now we have Kim to worry about."

Tommy: "But how, Kim is long gone."

"No she isn't Tommy, she is waiting to come back as we speak but she will need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes Tommy, I should have seen this long ago but like Sarah you have the potential of becoming a Jedi."

"That cannot be, I am just a normal human."

"No you are not, in all your years as a Power Ranger a little of the power has stayed with you. But unlike most Jedi you have the gift of healing."

"How do you know if I have any powers?"

"When Kim first introduced you I felt something special about you but never thought anything of it since at the time I was protecting my children."

"What must I do?"

"The love you have for Kimberly is the base, just focus on it."

Tommy closed his eyes concentrating on Kim, the time they have spent together, then he looked to see his hands glowing white. He touched Kim and the white light illuminated her entire body when all of a sudden she took a breath. Tears came down everyone's eyes as Kim slowly opened hers.

Kim: "Hi there handsome."

Tommy: "Hello yourself beautiful."

Tommy leaned over to Kim having a long passionate kiss as the citizens of Angel Grove came around the Jedi cheering them on. Kim got up with her brothers rushing towards her hugging tightly.

Kim: "So, what did I miss?"

Ben: "We kicked but."

The three then turned to their father who started walking away.

Kim: "Wait, dad will we ever see again?"

"I'll always be around princess. The force will be with you always."

Ben Skywalker disappeared from sight leaving his children smiling to the fact that they got to see their father again. The crowd then lifted up the Rangers in the fashion like a sports team cheering for their town's heroes.

Author's note: The story is officially over. I would like to thank all who reviewed as you kept me writing. Stay tuned for the epilogue with the wedding of Kim and Tommy. Also Kim, Kyle, and Ben will receive a visit from someone they haven't seen in a long time. Review.


	33. Epilogue

Author's note: Six months have past since the big battle and the wedding bells are ringing. Kim only has one wish on her wedding and she is about to get it. On a side note Tommy has started Jedi training and Kira is even considering it as well. Enjoy the epilogue.

Epilogue

Kim was in her waiting room in her thoughts. The day was finally here, she and Tommy were finally getting married but something was troubling her.

"Oh mom I wish you could be here to see this."

"Why Kimberly, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Kim turned around to see the corporal form of here mother. She looked as beautiful as she ever had.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear, it's me."

There was a knock at the door. It was Katherine Scott, her maid of honor.

"Kim, is everything alright?"

"Yes Kat, could you get my brothers for me?"

"Sure."

Kim then looked back at her mother.

"But how, I mean I know how dad is a ghost but you?"

"Well the force does work in mysteries ways, I didn't understand myself but somehow I was aloud to keep my spirit and then your father came around after he was killed and we went through it together. You know this looks like how I had my hair at my wedding."

"I kept your wedding album; I looked through it every night."

Just then Kyle and Ben came in wearing tuxedos.

Kyle: "Kim, what's up? Mom?"

"Kyle oh my gosh you have grown."

Kyle was in tears hugging his mother. Susan then turned to Ben.

"Ben my little baby, you are so big."

Ben: "I am not a baby anymore (trying to hold himself from crying.)"

"You will always be my baby, you all are."

All had a group hug.

"I can't believe this came true."

Kim: "What came true?"

"As I gave birth to Ben I saw a vision of me seeing to young adults and one teenager. I assumed in was you three and here we are."

Kim: "We missed you so much; I didn't know how to take care of them."

"But you did sweaty; your brothers have been fine handsome young men because of you."

"Thank you."

Their father then came into the picture.

"Susan honey, it is time."

Kyle: "Wait you two are together."

Ben Sr.: "Yes, we realized that we were always meant for each other now we can be together forever. Now don't you have a wedding to get to?"

Kim smiled at her father glad that he approved.

"He is a good man Kim, but if he ever harms you in any way I will haunt him."

Susan: "Ben, I think that is a little much."

"Sorry, if you ever need us you know where to find us."

Their parents disappeared leaving them crying and happy to see their parents together.

Kim: "Come on; let's go I need to get married."

The ceremony was about to begin as Kyle and Ben ran to their seats sitting next to Anton. Kim's court consisted of Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Hailey, Kira, and Sarah. Many past ranger teams were at the wedding as well but only the ones that Tommy had teamed up with. The music cued in with Shen Skywalker taking his niece down the aisle. As Kim walked down she looked at her brothers with Ben giving her the thumbs up. She got up to altar looking at Tommy and Jason (who was his best man). The priest then began the ceremony with both looking to each other's eyes. Kim then saw at the corner of her eye in the far back her parents standing there watching their daughter get married. Then it came time for the vows.

Tommy: "Kim when I first met you I just saw you as a cute face. But as we spent time together I to know along with falling in love with you. You were there for me when I was having problems but I wasn't there for you. I do promise though that I will never abandon you as my wife, my partner, my best friend."

Kim: "Tommy, I always knew you were the one for me. Even when I was going through a rough time you helped bring me back. When you came back into my life I didn't want to see you get hurt but I then saw that together we can face anything. With that I want to spend for rest of my rest of my life with you and in the next."

"You may kiss the bride."

Tommy and Kim kissed as everyone in the church cheered as they walked down the aisle. Kim still had thoughts of Jerec going through her mind but put them aside for now. Life could not have been so perfect right now.

They went out the room and the ceremony started.

Meanwhile in a distant part of the galaxy, a small shuttle (the one that has the wings that go up and down) was approaching the volcanic planet Mustafar. It entered the planet's atmosphere as it came down to a landing platform over the lava. After it landed the ramp came down and Jerec exited the shuttle. Dark Warriors came out to greet him as well as what seemed to be a very old man. He was wearing a long black coat that covered his body and face leaving only his hands visible which were much wrinkled. Jerec bowed down in front of this figure.

"My master."

"Welcome home my old friend, what to you have to report."

"The sons of Ben Skywalker fulfilled the prophecy."

"Were you able to turn them?"

"No but I did retrieve the alternative."

He held out two vials of blood handing them to his master.

"Did you at least find a suitable host for me?"

"Yes, master I believe you will find him perfect."

"Excellent, you have done well Jerec."

"Thank you Master Sidius."

Author's note: How do you like my twist? I will write a sneak peek for the sequal for anyone who wants to read it. Let me know. Review.


	34. Special Sneak Peek

Author's note: Here is a special sneak peak for the sequel, "Princes of the Universe". Think of it like a movie trailer. Enjoy.

Sneak Peek

Anything can be seen as the screen is pitch black but then in flash reveals Kimberly with her arms folded.

"We didn't ask for this."

Then it flashes from Kim to Kyle.

"But this is our legacy."

Ben then comes into view.

"This is our destiny."

All three are shown with Kyle to the right, Ben to the left, and Kim in the middle.

All: "And our time is now."

It then flashes to Yavin where they are speaking with the Jedi council.

"We have been waiting for this prophecy for over a hundred years. What makes you think it is you?"

Kim: "My brothers are the ones, what do they have to do to prove it."

"Defeat the ultimate evil, Darth Sidius."

Ben: "That is impossible, hewas killed by Luke Skywalker a long time ago."

Then flashes to a man in a black cloak.

"The time has come for the Skywalker family tree to be eradicated."

Scene changes to the house.

Kim: "The temple is being invaded."

Tommy: "What can we do?"

Kyle: "Kick some ass."

Ben: "Amen to that."

Switch to Yavin at the desert where Ben is riding a sports motorcycle with Kyle in a dune buggy.

Kyle: "Always wanted to say this, swift into turbo."

Showing Kyle and Ben fighting off Dark Warriors with the help of Kim, Tommy, Kira, Anton, and Sarah.

"Join me and together we will rule with galaxy."

Kyle and Ben burst out laughing.

Ben: "How about we skip to the part where we kick your but."

Kyle: "Sounds good to me."

Both power up to the max. Kyle and Ben fight Darth Sidius.

Title appears "Princes of the Universe."

There is fire behind them.

Kyle: "You the man."

Ben: "No, you the man."

Kim: "And sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have sisters."

Author's note: I know it is scattered but the next story will have bigger action and battles. If anyone has any ideas of you would like to see in the story. Thanks.


End file.
